I Didn't lie
by faithangel3
Summary: is alex kelly running from her past? a past she doesn't want marissa to find out about? read and find out...please r and r
1. i didn't lie

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or its characters.

Summary: My take on what could have happened during the blaze of glory when Alex and Marissa fight about Marissa sleeping in the tent with Ryan.

I Didn't Lie

"I was going to tell you that it's just it wasn't a big deal."

"Well it wasn't until you lied."

"I didn't lie." Alex gave her a look, "I just…"

"Lied," Alex filled in the blank. "No big deal," Alex moped as she got up and walked away.

Marissa stood there not knowing what to do when she heard the bedroom door slam just and it made her jump slightly. She didn't like upsetting the blonde, and didn't know why she hadn't told her everything.

Deciding she needed to apologize she walked down the hall to where she heard the door slam shut a few minutes earlier. Slowly entering the room she seen the blonde lying on her bed, music playing. The brunette stood there watching the blonde for a moment before speaking.

"Look Alex I'm really sorry, I don't know why I didn't tell you, but I am really sorry." Marissa looked at her feet, she couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde.

Alex who had been silent, finally stood up. "I can't do this anymore, just get out and leave me alone!" She screamed at the taller girl.

"No Alex I'm not leaving," Marissa stood her ground.

"Just leave Marissa, just leave!" Alex screamed again, trying not to cry. Marissa gave in and walked out closing the door behind her, she waited until she was out of the room before she became to cry. Not knowing where to go or what to do, she sunk down to the floor and leaned against the door. Knees to her chest she just sat there crying. Inside the room Alex had turned the music up, boiled frogs by Alexisonfire was her choice, and laid back down on the bed and began to cry herself.

After about a half hour Alex calmed down and realised how badly she had flipped out on Marissa, and had to find out where she went and bring her home. She got up and ran for the not, disregarding the c.d. player.

_How could I be so stupid, I hope I'm not to late. What if she ran right to Ryan? Well then I guess I know where we stand, I'll check the beach first._

Alex swung the door up and just as she was about to run she seen the brunette on the floor leaned against the door frame, fast asleep. Relief washed over Alex, and she carefully picked the brunette up and carried her over to the bed. Placing her down gently, Alex went over to the c.d. player and turned it down, which was now playing stick with you by the pussy cat dolls. Alex then climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Marissa, happy that the girl was back in her arms.

­­­-------------------

A/N: Please let me know what you think, and I'm pretty sure there will be one more chapter to this.


	2. the morning after

The Morning After

Marissa woke up around 5 a.m. and instantly realised that she wasn't laying on cold hard floor, instead she was snuggled between sheets and a warm blanket. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings, Alex's bedroom. However Alex was no where to be found, just as she was about to panic, that Alex had left, Marissa spotted the note on Alex's pillow.

_Riss, Gone out, I'll be back later, with breakfast…chocolate chip pancakes. _

_xoxo Alex._

Marissa tried to go back to sleep after reading the note but she couldn't she needed to see Alex, the last time she seen her the blonde was furious and full of rage. Not knowing where Alex went but having a good idea, Marissa got up and thru on a sweater and a pair of Keds before heading out the door.

She crossed the road to the beach but as she got closer to the ocean she seen no sight of Alex so deciding that she really wanted to see her Marissa looked around to see other surfers walking east down the beach, so Marissa followed. She was about to give up and turn around when she heard a few of the surfer kids talking. "Yo dude check it out, Alex Kelly is rippin' it up." Marissa looked out into the water and caught sight of a petite looking surfer with golden hair, wearing white board shorts with a pink floral design, and black rash guard.

_Wow I never realised how good she was, or how good she looked in those shorts. _

Marissa thought as she sat down on the beach, the sun had still barely risen. The brunette had lost track of time as she was so focused on her blonde companion. She seemed so peaceful and calm out on the water, like nothing or anyone could touch her. Marissa sat there in amazement slightly cold from the breeze but disregarding it as she watched the blonde.

A few minutes later she seen the blonde start to paddle in. When the blonde reached shore she was clueless as to the audience that had gathered around. Not noticing Marissa sitting on the beach she began to clean off her board and take off her rash guard, revealing a blue and brown bikini top, and a toned abdomen. Just as Alex was about to take her board out of the sand a man walked up to her in a suit, a very L.A. suit.

"Miss Kelly, it's been a long time, how have you been? Great show out there by the way." He stated in a business like tone.

Alex didn't look up and continued to pack her stuff up, "Please call me Alex and thank you," she looked up, "Daniel!" She hugged the older man, "it's so great to see you , wow you look good for an old man. How's the team, how's well you know who?"

The older man giggled, "well that's why I'm here, official team business." Alex looked at him. "Hold on Daniel how did you know to find me here?" He laughed again, "I called the place you work, the Bait Shop is it?" Alex nodded, "the person who answered the phone said this is where you normally spend your Saturday mornings. Back to business though, we want you to come back and play for us, for the elite squad, and before you say no I know it's been awhile since you've played but you never lose natural talent."

Meanwhile Marissa watched the exchange taking place, was that her father? Uncle? That's when it occurred to Marissa that she knew hardly anything about the blonde, but it didn't really bother her and she was sure she'd learn with time. She was aware of the blondes trust issues and didn't blame her for them.

"Okay Danny, I'll consider it, so practise once a week, games on Sunday's, I'll see what I can do but I do work you know and that's going to be hard to pull off, but it sounds like an awesome opportunity and I'd love to play again. There's just one thing I don't know if I could play without Chloe and Riley. Hey you never answered my question how's you know who?"

Daniel grinned, "well I'm sure you'll get accustomed the team is awesome but we're missing that spark in the midfield, and I'd love to coach you again. As to your other question I won't answer that until you stop referring to her as, you know who, she has a name Alex. I have to run though, here's my card, call me and let me know." He hugged her once more. "Missed you kiddo, take care of yourself."

"Haha, you too Danny and I'll call you and let you know." Alex watched as the older man walked away, she grabbed her board and the rest of her stuff, sticking the paper into her shorts, forgetting they were wet. Her mind still preoccupied she didn't notice Marissa sitting there.

Marissa watched as the older man walked away and Alex grab her belongings, she got up and ran over to Alex, "excuse me can I help you with that" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Marissa, what are you doing out here, and so early?"

"What aren't you happy to see me?" She got a sad look on her face.

"It's not that it's just you up this early, that happens once every blue moon. And of course I'm glad to see you, and I'm sorry about last night I over reacted." Alex kissed her on the cheek.

Marissa blushed. "You had every right to" she looked down "I should have just told you, and I really am sorry." Alex looked at her with warm eyes that hadn't been there the night before, "I know you are, just don't let it happen again okay?," Marissa laughed, "okay I promise".

"So how about them pancakes I promised?" Alex smiled.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Of course." Alex couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for snapping on you, you aren't Jodie and you aren't Seth, and I must have sounded like Ryan and I'm sorry. I didn't really want you to leave, and I hope you got that by the fact you woke up in my bed."

"Oh is that what that was, and don't worry about it, like I said I should have told you. Now lets get you home and well cleaned up, although you do look very cute all wet."

"Oh yeah, you think so", Alex said as Marissa opened the door to the apartment. Alex dropped her surf gear and gave Marissa a huge hug. "Eww Alex that's gross you're still soaked." Alex began to laugh, "well now you are to honey." She stuck her tongue out at the girl and took off towards the shower before the brunette could reply.

------------------------

A/N: This was only going to be a two chapter thing but I have an idea in mind so I think I'm going to run with it. Let me know what you think, please RnR, thanks - faithangel3


	3. Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Conversation

Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Conversations

Pancake House

After Alex had finished taking a shower and Marissa had changed the girls headed out to the local pancake house, for pancakes of course.

After finding a cozy table in the corner of the restaurant, it took the girls barely any time at all before they knew that they wanted it. Soon, there was a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes and one with blueberry pancakes.

"So um, Alex who was that guy that came up to you on the beach?" Marissa asked before taking a bite of her pancakes.

Alex looked up at her girlfriend, swallowing her food she answered, "Oh that was just an old friend, from back in L.A. he was just checking up on me." She didn't know if she wanted to get into all the details about her once star studded soccer career, that she had given up when she left her parents.

"Oh, isn't it kind of out of his way?" Marissa asked trying not to pry.

"Uh yeah I guess, he had some business to take care of though, we really didn't talk much about details."

Marissa dropped the subject seeing as though Alex was more than trying to avoid it at all costs. About a half an hour later the girls finished eating and decided to head back to the apartment.

Apartment

Almost the minute the girls got to the apartment the phone started to ring. Causing Alex to stumble to find the it under the clothes and magazines. "Hello," her face fell, "this was supposed to be my day off," now Marissa's face fell, "okay fine, yeah I'll be in later, as in not right now and not anytime soon, but I'll be there eventually. Bye" She hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch.

"Work?" Alex nodded, "but don't worry I'm not going anywhere just yet after our little fight last night I'm not letting you go that easy, and did I mention how sorry I was about losing my temper?" She placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips causing Marissa to smile. "Hmm I think you might have mentioned something about it."

The two then snuggled up on the couch and decided to watch some old black and white movie marathon on t.v. About half way through the second movie Marissa fell asleep, deciding that the girl must have been really tired, Alex turned off the t.v. and just laid there with the brunette in her arms contemplating what to do about her sudden proposal and thinking about "you know who" along with the other friends she left behind. They weren't all like Jodie, in fact most of the were the complete opposite and didn't like Jodie too much.

For Alex the hardest part about leaving wasn't her parents, she was glad to get them out of her life or at least out of her way. It was leaving the people that she was so close too and that was the main reason that why she left she didn't keep contact. It was selfish, yes, but it was the only that she could handle and it, it wasn't fair but that's just how it had to be. Finally Alex got up, Marissa still fast asleep, she crept into their room and retrieved the business card.

When she got back into the living room to get the phone Marissa stirred. Alex sat back down on the floor and leaned against the couch. Contemplating for a few more minutes whether she should call Danny or not, once again thinking about the people she left behind. How would they feel about her returning? In the end she realised it didn't matter she had missed playing and she missed them, two years was a long time to be away from the people you cared about. She started dialing the number but when she looked at the business card the four last numbers were smudged and she couldn't make them out. Alex cursed being stupid enough to put the card into her wet shorts.

As if on cue Marissa woke up, and immediately noticed Alex's lack of presence on the couch. "Hey what are you sitting down there for?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes in that cute way that made Alex smile.

"I just had to make a call, but I should get ready for work, walk me?" Alex stood up and then put her hand out to help the brunette up. "Sure I'd love to, you shouldn't have let me sleep we were supposed to spend quality time together." Alex laughed "well I guess you're just going to have to owe one then".

Sunday and Monday seemed like a blur to Alex, and today was the day she had to make her choice if she wanted to play she'd have to drive down to L.A. and let Danny know in person. She thought about it all day and she still hadn't told Marissa about it, she wasn't really sure why she just hadn't. As fate would have it Marissa called Alex at lunch and told her that there was some emergency and Summer needed Marissa's help, which led Alex to believe it had to do with Seth, and in that case Summer needed all the help she could get.

Once four o'clock rolled around Alex had made up her mind. She got up off the couch, put down her beer and went into her room. For a few minutes she rummaged through the closet, finally finding what she had been looking for. A fair size blue and white gym bag. Opening the bag Alex found what she was looking for, a pair of cleats, not her favourite pair she had left those behind when she left, and she'd have to buy a new pair but the pair she had would do. Also finding a pair of blue soccer socks that barely fit and her old shin guards Alex closed the bag. She changed quickly, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for her jeep.

Tait Mackenzie Soccer Fields, L.A.

Daniel Edwards went into his office, checking his messages one last time. "Damn!" he said as he realised there were no messages on his machine. Walking out of the building and onto the field where several players were warming up and others arriving, he looked on pleased with the team that he had watched grow up before his eyes.

"Hey Danny," one of the girls ran over to him, "where's this new girl you said might be coming?"

"Hi Riley, I don't think she's going to be able to make it, it's a shame to she's amazing at least last time I see her play. She would have been great in the midfield a real spark plug, but I guess her life is just to busy." He tried to conceal his sadness but the girl caught on.

"Don't worry Danny we'll just do well, we always do, hearts of lions right?" They both laughed.

Parking lot

Traffic had been murder, and she was more then a half hour late. Pulling into the parking lot, she jumped out of her jeep, and quickly put on her shin guards socks, and cleats before pulling her hair back in a pony tail.

There were six fields and all of them were being used, knowing she wouldn't recognize anyone but Daniel she immediately started searching for him, of course he was on the furthest field. Alex started to jog over to where she seen the older man standing. He was watching the team scrimmage, and reading over some of his notes.

"Sorry I'm late coach traffic was a bitch." He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Kelly. What do I owe this lovely surprise?"

Alex thought for a moment, "well I would have called but I put your card into the pocket of my wet shorts, needless to say the number was gone for the most part by the time I got home, and I wanted to play some soccer. Not to mention I think it's time for me to face my demons, or rather ex best friends." Alex looked out onto the field, some girls she had never seen before and others seen very familiar but she couldn't tell who was who, everyone had changed so much.

"They are still your friends Alex, they love you know as much as they did back then, they don't talk about you at all but every time we won a big game or a tournament they'd kiss there hand a point to the sky. The same way you used to, and they do it to honour you." Alex was still looking out at the field, she didn't realise how much she missed this game, but she was also looking for someone else other than just her friends. "She's not here Alex."

Alex looked back at her coach, "I wasn't looking.." he gave her a look, "okay I was so do you want to tell me how she is now?" He blew his whistler, "Sub! Cassie your out."

As the girl ran to the sidelines Alex ran in, tapping the girls hand who had just come off. Almost immediately Alex got the ball and at first it was a little unnatural to have the ball at her feet again but she quickly regained her composure. Watching from the other end of the field the two girls Alex had mentioned earlier looked on. "Damn she's pretty good, Chlo, she kind of moves like…" "Riley don't say it, but yeah she is pretty good, and she does move a lot like her."

Both girls looked at each other, "No it couldn't be." They both said in unison as they looked over at their coach who had a huge smile on his face. They continued to watch the girl as she passed and got the ball back, deaking out some of the less experienced players.

"If she's this good now and Danny says she hasn't played in awhile imagine how could she'll be once she gets back into soccer shape."

"I know we might actually be able to play our natural positions again, could you imagine that Chloe we haven't done that in a really long time."

"Riley I think you've had one to many concussions, defence is my natural position." Both girls laughed, snapping their attention back to the game when they heard the whistle blow. Looking up they seen their team with their hands up in the air, the new girl had scored. Hearing the whistle again the girls looked over at their coach, "Okay ladies get some water and hit the showers."

Half the team had never seen Alex before and were stunned at how good she was. They came up and introduced themselves, and told her that they were happy to have her. As she walked to the showers with them she seen a small group of girls go to the sidelines and talk to Danny.

That's got to be them, I don't think I could face them right now. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later I think I'm going to work out a bit more." The girls nodded and headed to the showers. Alex spotted a stray ball laying on the grass, dropping her water she started to dribble up the field, getting reacquainted with everything. Not realising that there were people looking at her she continued her little display trying to remember all the moves she used to be able to do.

"So ladies what do you think?" Daniel asked his senior team members, the ones he coached since they were about five, now 18.

"From what we seen from where we were she has some promise." One of the other girls looked at Chloe. "Promise that girl has skill, and a lot of it, she looks kind of familiar too." The girls and Daniel talked for a bit longer before he told them to hit the showers before turning and heading towards his office.

Riley and Chloe were on their way to the showers with the others when they noticed the girl still playing with the ball. "You know I hate to say it Ri but she reminds me of Alex."

The other girl nodded, "Yeah I know, it's probably just the blonde hair we just should go take our showers and leave, it's gotta be weird though coming into an environment where all the girls have been together for far too long."

"I agree, but I really have to go test to study for, hey Meg, Nessa, go make nice with the new girl she screamed at two other girls."

"Hey easy killer, practise is done. I'm Meghan and this is Vanessa."

"We just wanted to say welcome to the team if you need anything don't be scared to ask one of us."

"Thanks," she continued to look down at the ball she was playing keep up with.

"Not so talkative I see, it's cool though we'll have you being loud and crazy in no time." Meghan laughed at Vanessa's comment. "We should hit the showers though, school tomorrow, oh joy." The two turned and started to walk away.

Before they got very far Meghan turned around, "hey killer you got a name?"

"Yeah, my name's Alex." She looked up.

"No way in hell! Alex as in Alex Kelly." Vanessa stuttered while Meghan stood there speechless. "

"Yeah not just anyone can move like that, and after that workout I'm starting to wonder if even I can. So how have you two crazy cats been?" She smiled.

Finally snapping out of their gaze the two girls ran over and gave Alex a huge hug. "We've missed your psycho ass around here, I can't believe it your back and its good to have you we need you this season." Vanessa gave Alex another hug.

After talking for a few minutes all three girls walked into the change room, most of the girls were almost ready to leave. Riley and Chloe were just putting on their shoes and talking to a few of the other girls when Vanessa and Meghan walked in with Alex.

"Yo dirt bags look what the cat dragged in." All the girls looked up and didn't pay much attention thinking that Meghan was referring to Vanessa.

Vanessa laughed, "Not me you idiots, meet your new and former team mate for some of us, Alex Kelly. Alex meet the ladies."

Some mouths dropped, and shock was written on the faces of the old and new players. Alex just stood there not knowing what to say, and knowing pretty sure sorry wasn't good enough. Alex scanned the room, "they're back there in the corner," Vanessa whispered in Alex's ear. Alex nodded in thanks before heading over to the corner.

"Mind if I sit down here?" she pointed to a spot directly in between the two girls. Shock still on their faces, "I'm sorry for not calling, or visiting, or any of that and," before she could finish Alex was brought into a huge hug, by the two girls. "We missed you two Alex."

The girls walked out to their cars after catching up for about a half hour. "Well this is mine, so I guess I'll see you guys next week at practise." She through her stuff into the back of the jeep.

"Why don't you come down in a couple of days we can all hang out." Chloe said giving Alex a hug. "I'd love to but I can't I have to work, but you guys should come up and see the place its awesome."

"Maybe we just will, call us would you." Riley gave Alex a hug before her and Chloe walked across the parking lot to Riley's red convertible.

Next Day

Marissa walked into the apartment to find it rather quiet, no music, no t.v. no Alex? Walking into the bedroom she spotted a blonde spot creeping from underneath the covers. Climbing into bed next to the blonde Marissa felt her stir, before looking up at her groggily, hey your home early I didn't expect you until this afternoon, I know how you and Summer like to party all night."

"Hun, it is the afternoon, did you go out with some friends last night or something? It's not like you to sleep in so late unless you're hung over."

"Yeah I did, met up with some people I used to know, but I'm not hung over, just tired, So why don't you come here and lay down with me instead of just sitting there because I'm not getting up anytime soon." Marissa giggled as the blonde pulled her down, and giving her a quick kiss before closing her eyes once again.

-----------------

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm in university and my midterms are coming up so I can't promise I'll be able to post as quickly as I am now. Please RnR though and tell me what you think I love the feedback.


	4. what it used to be

What it used to be

Bait Shop - A few days later

Alex was working the bar when Marissa, Summer, and the rest of the gang showed up, Ryan included. "Hey guys what can I get you?"

Seth grinned, "6 cokes, and keep one for yourself since you are just so darn cute." For his smart comment he earned a glare for Alex and a smack from Summer, Marissa just laughed.

"Um Seth I think that's supposed to be my line," she grinned from ear to ear. "So the band any good tonight?"

"Yeah they're not so bad, and here are your cokes, virgin." She smiled at her girlfriend. "I'll meet up with you guys later, for some reason this place is packed tonight." They all took their drinks and walked upstairs where there was a table waiting for them.

About two hours later, everyone was filing out of the club, and people were cleaning up when Alex finally spotted the group sitting upstairs. "Hey sorry guys tonight was so crazy," she sat down next to Marissa. "This is the first chance I've gotten to sit down in four hours and my legs are killing me, I think someone is going to have to carry me home." Alex looked at Marissa and smiled.

Marissa looked at her, "me yeah right, Ryan I think is up for the job." She laughed at her ex boyfriend and friends expression.

"No way, I don't think so," he looked at Seth and everyone looked at him.

"Me? Oh come on bro are you kidding, Alex could probably lift me not the other way around." They all laughed, knowing how true his statement was.

Apartment

Alex and Marissa had gotten home not to long ago and Marissa was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Coming out from the kitchen Alex grabbed the phone that sat on its stand on the end table.

"Hello, this better be important because it is too late for any crap." She was slightly tired and just wanted to crawl into bed next to her girlfriend and not wake up for at least twelve hours.

"Well hello to you to little miss to good for her friends." The voice on the other end of the phone echoed.

Alex chuckled, "hey Chlo, how'd you get my number, I don't remember giving it to you, and with good reason." She heard a laugh at the other end of the line.

"Well you didn't so I asked Danny, and he gave it to me because well with your track record with calling we didn't want to leave anything to fate."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Alex said acting as though she was hurt by the other girls comment.

"No problemo any time, I just called to remind you about practise tomorrow night. Bring lots of water, Daniel is going to kill us with the fitness stuff. I know it's late so I'm going to let you go. Don't think I'm being nice I'm not, I just have homework to do and a boyfriend to call, I'll give you the details later before you ask. Night."

"Night." Alex hung up the phone, and proceeded to walk into the room she shared with a certain tall brunette.

When she walked into the room the lights were dimmed low and the brunette was snug in the bed with share bear under her arm. "Aww look at how cute you are." Alex changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, placing a soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"I know, thank you. So who called so late? Don't tell me it was Seth because if it was I will have Summer kill him. You really don't want to mess with her rage blackouts you know."

"It was an old friend actually, I'm going to go down and see people tomorrow, cool?"

"Cool, I have a thing to plan for school anyways, joy."

"You know you love it." Alex turned off the lamp that was the only source of light in the room. "I'll see you in the morning hun." She wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist.

"I'll see you in my dreams as soon as I fall asleep. Haha I win." And it was silent as the two girls fell asleep in each others arms.

Next Day - Soccer Field

Alex pulled up in her jeep at almost the same time as some of her other team members. Sighing in relief that she wasn't late Alex turned down her radio and shut the jeep off. Jumping out she grabbed her gym bag from the bag and began to walk over to the field when she heard someone call her.

"Alex hold up, you loud ass. Gee some things never change, that being you and your loud ass music." Alex got a hug from Chloe, and they began walked over to the field.

"Well you know there are some habits you just can't kick, where's Riley?" Alex asked looking around and not finding the other blonde.

"She'll be here later, she has to pick up Jake from his baseball game. He's getting so big and more annoying everyday."

"Wow he must be like what, thirteen now?"

"Yeah something like that, we lost count after he was ten, the kid is almost as tall as I am now." The girls finished walking over to the field, where they dropped their bags and began to jog a couple laps of the field.

They had been running for about three minutes when Chloe finally broke the silence. "So where are you living anyways, come on details."

"Newport, yeah I know don't look at me like that okay. I work at this place called the Bait Shop, it's the it spot for all the teens to hang out at, and if I do say so myself, the craziest bands play there."

Chloe laughed, "Well I'll have to drive up there and find out for myself, wait did you say Newport, as in Orange county." Alex nodded smiling, "Damn must be nice, you get to wake up and go surfing every morning, that's it I'm coming to visit." At her comment Chloe got a look from Alex. "What?"

"Since when did you learn how to surf?" Alex laughed.

"Since well, since you left, I decided you liked it so much so I got Riley, and umm, Riley to teach me."

"You're a loser you know that."

"I know, and I also know we're done our warm up laps, time for the fun stuff, sprints." Both girls sighed loudly knowing the pain and torture that they were about to go through.

After practise Alex and Chloe were starving so they decided to hit up the In and Out burger for some well deserved food. On the way Chloe called Riley who had luckily missed practise because her brothers game went late and told her to meet them at the burger place.

In and Out Burger

"Hey Ri guess where Alex is living?"

"I don't know where? The sewer, or wait was her name Jodie." Chloe laughed at the girls comment, and got a sarcastic laugh from Alex.

"Nope, Newport, or at least I don't think Jodie is there, tell me she isn't there because if she is as much as I love you Al you'll be surfing by yourself."

"No, Jodie and I are done, finished I finally had enough of her games, actually I'm dating someone new."

Over dinner the girls filled each other in on most of what was going on in their lives and Alex told the girls all about Marissa, and all of her other friends in Newport. She also told them about how things with Jodie ended up and Chloe swore the next time she seen her she was going to give the girl a piece of her mind. An hour later the girls got up, deciding it was getting late, and the fact that Alex had to drive home.

Chloe said goodbye and sped off towards her house before Alex could even get her key in the ignition. Finally getting her jeep started she went to wave good bye to her long time friend, and noticed that she was having car trouble. Alex pulled her jeep around so that she was parked next to the other blonde.

"Hey everything okay?"

"No it won't start, and it's not the battery, I'll call my dad and tell him to get his ass over here."

"It's alright get in I'll drive you home, I'm headed that way anyways unless you moved?" The other blonde smiled, locker her car and got into the jeep, tossing her belongings into the back.

"Same place as always." Riley put on her seat belt and sat back in the chair.

The girls listened to some music and sang to the songs they knew and just listened to the ones they didn't. "Oh my god do you remember that stupid band we had, wow that was some good times."

"Thanks Alex but we still happen to have that stupid band, even though you left we decided to stick together."

Alex was shocked, "really? That's so awesome I'll have to hear you guys play sometime, and I better be seeing some of the revenue of this if you're still using my lyrics."

"Forget you, you left and now it's all ours." The other blonde smiled. "Aren't you even going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Alex was slightly confused, "what did you change the name of the band or something?"

"No, never mind you big idiot. Next right by the way."

"I know I know, I'm not a complete idiot." Both girls looked at each other and laughed. "How's Danielle doing?" Alex swallowed the thump in her throat.

"Not what I was referring to but she's doing well, taller than me now, not my much though but still taller, little brat. She missed you too by the way, she always looked up to you, to kick my ass anyways, not that you ever really could."

"I missed her too," Alex pulled into the driveway.

"Hey thanks for the ride, I'll see you on Saturday, first game of the season, should be a good one." Riley got out of the jeep and grabbed her stuff, giving once last wave at Alex before heading into the house.

Alex turned around in the driveway and as she waited for the traffic to pass, she tried hard not to look at the house in front of her. Finally looking up Alex noted that the house across the street didn't look much different since the last time she seen it. There were more lights, and the garden was different, and the gate at the front had been changed. No cars were in the driveway but she figured they were more than likely hidden away in the garage. Snapping out of her gaze Alex seen that the traffic was clear and decided to head home.

Apartment - An hour later

When Alex got home all the lights were off in the apartment, figuring Marissa wasn't home yet Alex went straight for the shower, needing the hot water to ease her sore muscles. Finally a half hour later Alex emerged and walked into her and Marissa's bedroom to find Marissa studying.

Marissa looked up from her book, "hey I thought you were never going to come home." she joked. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was awesome, we did some catching up, and sorry it took me so long my friends car broke down so I gave her a ride home. I didn't know you were home or I would have come in and said hi before taking a shower." Alex changed into her pajamas. "How did the planning go?"

"As good as can be I guess, it's the normal stuff, I have most of it worked out but this AP algebra class is driving me crazy." Alex climbed into bed next to Marissa and looked at the book.

"Let me see that I may be able to help." Alex looked over at Marissa to see her slightly grinning. "What just because I don't go school anymore, doesn't mean that when I did go I failed everything, I'll have you know I pulled straight A's." Marissa looked at her shocked. "I'm not an idiot I'm just not one for authority."

"That much I know, and I don't think you're and idiot. I'm having trouble with this sin, cos, and tan thing I don't know it's just all so frustrating." She showed Alex what she had to do and in minutes Alex had it figured out. "How did you do that?" Alex laughed and for the next hour Alex showed Marissa what she needed to know and before long Marissa fell asleep. Alex looked down at the brunette in her arms and knew she had to tell Marissa what was going on, there was no reason for her not too.


	5. Opening Night: Aches and Pains

Hey thanks for the reviews they keep me motivated. Sorry it has taken me so long to post, finals and everything have kept me pretty occupied. I know this is probably completely false but for this story Malibu is going to be between LA and Newport.

**Opening night: aches and pains**

**Apartment - Friday Night**

Marissa came home from working on the bon fire with Ryan and the rest of the committee to find Alex sitting on the couch with a bottle of water in her hand, watching Bend it like Beckham. Watching Alex for a second before closing the door, Marissa tossed her keys back in her purse which she then put on the coffee table. Walking over to Alex she gave her a quick kiss on the head before walking into their bedroom to change into a pair of Alex's boxers and a t-shirt, realizing for the moment Alex's attention was fixed on the soccer screen.

After a few minutes Marissa came back out into the living to find Alex's attention still fixed on the movie. Smiling she walked into the kitchen, picked up the phone and ordered pizza and garlic bread. Before walking back into the living room she picked up her notebook and history text book. She sat down next to Alex, still no one had said a word, looking at the clock Marissa finally spoke. "Um, Alex it's Friday don't you have to work tonight?"

Alex slowly brought her attention away from the movie, "Uh, oh no got tonight and tomorrow night off. I went in earlier today and got some work done, I just wanted to rest tonight." _Alex tell her, she'll be proud of you she's not going to care. Even though she thought you went to some of your old rebel friends the other night, and you didn't correct, just tell her damnit. _

"Oh well, I'm glad, I like this, just us sitting down together relaxing. I could use more of these days."

"Mmhmm," Alex brought her attention away from the movie once before, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips before turning back to the movie taking a sip of water.

About a half hour had passed when the doorbell finally rang. Marissa got up, took twenty out of her wallet before proceeding to get the door. "Pizza delivery, that'll be $15.25" The pizza boy gave Marissa the pizza and garlic bread.

"Thanks, keep the change." Marissa said as she handed the guy the 20 dollar bill and closed the door. "I got us pizza and garlic bread." Marissa put the box on the coffee table, "do you want a beer to go with that?"

Alex paused the movie before opening the pizza box, smiling as she noticed Marissa had ordered her favourite, Hawaiian. "No thanks I'm on a no beer diet."

Marissa walked back into the living room laughing, putting a hand to Alex's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever but I think you might be getting sick."

"Oh why's that?" Alex said as she took Marissa's hand off her forehead and pulled her down.

"Hmm, let's see first, I come home to you not at work, which I'm not complaining about that means I have you to myself but you love work and are always at work. Not to mention you're watching a soccer movie, although you're probably just watching it for the girls, and I wonder if I should be jealous. Now you'd rather drink water over beer, yep Alex Kelly I think you are sick." Marissa took a bite of her pizza.

"Well doctor, what do you think is the cure for my sickness?" Alex asked as she smiled, leaning closer to Marissa, giving a small kiss before pulling away and taking a bite of her pizza.

Marissa scowled, "get your own there is a whole box sitting there."

"But I like yours better" Alex pouted, and then grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. Just as she was about to turn the movie back on Marissa asked another question.

"Since when do you like soccer anyways, you're so into the movie that I know it has to be more than just the plot."

Alex didn't know what to say at first, she hadn't noticed how fixed she was on the movie, but Marissa was right she was more watching the soccer than the plot. "I don't know I've always liked soccer, I was always pretty good at it, in school and it kept me out of trouble."

"I think I have a thing for soccer players then, Luke, Ryan and now you, I must be a soccer player magnet." Both girls laughed.

After finishing the movie, the girls cleaned up their mess and decided to go to bed. Which Alex was more then happy about since her first game was tomorrow and she was really nervous, she still wasn't back to 100 form, or conditioning, and she hoped she still had that special knack that used to set her apart.

**Apartment - Next Morning**

Alex awoke to an awfully lonely feeling in her bed, not feeling Marissa next to her, she opened her eyes and noticed that her girlfriend was missing. Looking at the clock Alex noticed she had slept in to twelve and needed to be in LA by 4. Almost jumping out of bed, Alex noticed the note with her name on sitting on Marissa's pillow.

_Hey baby, sorry I left, but Summer called her and Seth are fighting, and the step monster is driving her crazy so I'm going to spend the day and probably the night with her. I know you have the day off work and I'm sorry I can't spend it with you I hope you understand. _

_Muahz, Riss. _

_XOXO_

Feeling somewhat relieved that she wouldn't have to find a reason to tell Marissa why she wasn't going to be home all night or why she had to book a Saturday off of work when Saturdays were normally the busiest day at the Bait Shop. Alex jumped into the shower, and before long was putting on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater. Making sure she had her cleats along with everything else she needed she headed to her jeep. Realising she forgot something very important she ran back inside and found her C.D. player and immediately started searching through a box filled with cd's she didn't listen to anymore. Finally finding the one she wanted Alex ran back outside, locking the apartment door behind her.

The drive to LA felt like it took forever but finally Alex got to the field. Grabbing her duffel bag off the passenger seat Alex got out and headed for the change room where most of the team already was except for a couple girls.

"Great Alex I was wondering if you got lost." Daniel joked with her as he handed her, her new jersey socks and shorts included.

She walked over to her spot in the room next to Chloe and Riley, and before she started to change realised there was a box with ADIDAS written across it. "Um Chlo mind moving her shoes so I can sit down?"

Riley and Chloe both laughed at her, "Alex those aren't mine, those are yours. Clearly mine are already on my feet." Chloe lifted up her leg and Alex noticed that indeed Chloe already had her cleats on. Opening the box she seen a pair of black and silver cleats that were a lot like the ones she used to have, her favourite ones. Her mouth dropped open when she realised that they were in fact her favourite pair of cleats. Looking up from the cleats to her friends, mouth agape. "How, I mean how did you guys?" Alex could barely formulate the words in her mouth.

"I've had them for awhile I was up there one day after you left and I seen the box and I didn't want to take the chance of your parents for the maid touching them so I took them with me." Riley smiled as Alex looked like she was about to pass out. All she could do was hug Riley.

**LA - Tait Mackenzie Soccer Stadium **

The girls had gotten changed and most of the team was already out warming up when Alex, Riley, Chloe and their friend Michelle walked out onto the pitch. Alex looked baffled at how many people there were in the stands she hadn't expected this, but she figured being elite players they got a lot more attention, especially from prospective scouts.

"So you're girl here Kelly? Or have you bothered to tell her yet?"

Alex looked down, "No Williams she's not here and no I haven't told her yet and no I don't know why and no I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go kick some ass!"

Chloe and Michelle ran out onto the field to warm up with Meghan and Vanessa along with the other girls. Just as Alex was about to follow them Riley grabbed Alex's arm. "Don't be too nervous it's just the same crowd as always, parents, boyfriends, girlfriends, and some scouts yeah but don't worry about them they just sit there and wish they could play as well as we do. You're great Alex I've been watching you in practise, just be you."

Alex laughed, although grateful for the speech. "Wasn't that my old speech for you whenever you got nervous?"

"Your damn right, and it's a damn good speech to that's why I use it." Laughing both girls looked at each other one last time, letting the music consume their ears and immediately pump them up they headed out to the field.

_Feel the vibe_

_Everybody come alive_

_Feel the vibe _

_Everybody come alive! _

"Okay ladies, first game of the season, get your nerves out now. These girls don't have anything on you. We're faster, stronger and more skilled than they are. They're flat on their feet but watch out for the midfielder number five she has some speed and decent foot work, remember focus on the ball not the body. As for the line up, Katie your in net, Riley, Chloe, Sarah and Chelsea defence, Meghan, Vanessa, Jamie and Carla mid. Cassie and Alex you two will be upfront but don't forget to come back and help out. We can do this ladies so lets get to it, Mustangs on three." Daniel started, "One, two, three…"

"Mustangs!" The girls screamed and then ran out onto the field.

At half time the Mustangs were up by a score of 2-0, Alex had gotten two assists on a goal by Meghan and one my Cassie. Things were going pretty well and Alex was slowly starting to get used to game feel.

As Daniel was giving the girls instructions for the second half, as they drank their water Alex kept looking up into the stands.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Chloe questioned as her and Riley came over and handed Alex another bottle of water.

Slightly startled Alex jumped not realising she had been transfixed on the crowd. "Huh? Oh no just looking, that's all, hey Ri is that your mom?" Alex noticed a blonde haired woman sitting next to a handsome young man who looked to be about 13.

"That would be my mom, and" Alex cut her off "is that Jake, he's bloody huge."

Chloe and Riley laughed, "I told you her grew Alex," Chloe interjected just before she went back over to where the other girls were.

Looking up at the crowd still Alex waved at Mrs. Williams and Jake, but it went unnoticed as they older woman wasn't paying attention. Alex scanned the crowd one more time and spotted someone whom she really wasn't looking for. Jodie.

_What the hell is she doing here? I can't believe she's here. How does she even know I'd be here. _

Alex immediately sent the thoughts out of her head and scanned the rest of the crowd. "They're not here Alex so stop looking you're giving me a headache they don't even know you're playing."

"Oh I wasn't looking for…"

"Sure you weren't. Come on lets go finish this shall we." Riley and Alex joined the team and heading back out onto the field.

**Apartment - Later that night **

The Mustangs had won by a score of 3-0, Alex still hadn't scored but she was proud of her performance. After the game the girls went to their old favourite diner to celebrate the victory. To Alex's surprised Danny's older brother Joey still owned and managed the place and when he seen Alex he almost had a heart attack.

After a long day Alex was finally home, and after changing and having a shower Alex decided to call Marissa before going to bed. There was no answer, so Alex just figured she was consoling Summer, and climbed into bed.

All she could think about was why Jodie was there, and how she knew that Alex would be playing. That and why she hadn't seen a few certain people in the stands that used to never miss a game. Along with the immense pain she was feeling coursing throughout her entire body which the hot shower had not managed to help much. After about ten minutes of thinking Alex was out for the count and didn't hear Marissa come into the room about twenty minutes later.

After changing Marissa got into bed next to Alex, kissed her head and snuggled up closely to her girlfriend.

**Apartment - Next morning**

Alex awoke to pain, not a bad pain but pain nonetheless. The kind of pain that lets you know how hard you worked your body the day before. The kind of pain Alex hadn't felt in a really long time. Feeling a warm body beside her she smiled and looked over and Marissa who had her head on Alex's chest, arms around Alex's waist. Their legs tangled up in each other, and unknowingly Marissa moved her legs ever so slightly and it grazed Alex's causing her to wince, which woke Marissa up.

"Morning beautiful." Alex smiled kissing Marissa.

"Good morning yourself gorgeous," Marissa winked at her, allowing Alex to get up. The minute she did Alex felt pain shoot through her leg muscles and her back, almost causing Alex to fall over. "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just went out surfing yesterday got a good work out that's all, I'm going to go take a hot shower, and leave the door unlocked." Alex winked at Marissa who got out of bed quicker than Alex had ever seen her before. Running into the bathroom Alex locked the door before Marissa could get there.

"I thought you said you were leaving the door unlocked Alex?"

"Well that depends how badly do you want in here?" Alex teased as she unlocked and opened the door.

"A lot." Was all Marissa said before she walked in, closed the door, and pushed Alex up against it.

Getting to that shower was going to take them longer than expected, but neither of them cared.

TBC

Please RNR. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next as I have my exams but I promise to update asap and I can promise you it won't be as long as last time. Cheers, faithangel3


	6. Sore ankles and early morning kisses

Chapter 6

Tait Mackenzie Soccer Stadium - Change Room

"Well I don't know what to say ladies, but you are all clicking really well, being undefeated in this division and in our bracket thus far is a dream come true for me as a coach. However we still have a lot of work ahead of us and you can always get better as a team and individuals. We're going to take this all one step at a time, and our next focus is the game we have in three days. Awesome work out there again ladies." Daniel left the change room so the girls could get ready to head home.

"Why have you not told her yet? She's going to be pissed now and with good reason." Vanessa asked Alex as she pulled the drenched jersey of her head.

"You still haven't told her, Alex you stupider than I thought?" Chloe interjected.

"It's just I don't want her opinion of me to change, the girl I am right now is not who she fell for. She fell for bad ass Alex Kelly with the 'I don't give a shit attitude'. I'm just scared I'm going to lose her that's all." Alex was struggling to get off her cleat, she took a hard fall and twisted her left ankle slightly.

"One you should have Matt check that out you can barely walk you stubborn fool, two you should tell Marissa, three did you want to come by the diner with us?" Riley said walking up the girls already completely changed.

Alex looked at the clock on the wall. "Diner sounds awesome I'm starving I need one of those colossal burgers and fries, with a" Michelle cut her off "huge ass chocolate milkshake."

Alex nodded and laughed. "How did you know it's not like I ever liked them." The rest of girls started laughing and finished changing before heading off to the diner.

Diner

"Why do they always seem to be here whenever I want to eat?" Chloe mumbled walking into the diner and glaring at Jodie who sat with a bunch of her friends in a corner booth on the other side of diner from where the girls who had just walked in sat.

"Beats me, but whatever let's just eat forget about them Chlo, they're not worth it and you know it." Riley stated, as Alex just looked over from where she was sitting in the corner of the booth trying not to bring attention to herself.

No sooner had the girls ordered when a short skinny guy with a shaved head and brown eyes, who's name was Joseph walk over from the booth across the diner. "Alex Kelly, never thought I'd see you back here, why don't you come sit with us, your real friends, the ones you left when you ran off to be a Newport Princess, or wait you're just shaking up with one. Here I thought you ditched the whole Malibu Barbie image." He was about to continue his rant when Riley stood up. Alex grabbed her arm though and sat her back down and continued the conversation she was having with Vanessa. Once he left Alex looked over at the other booth and she could swear she seen Jodie mouth an apology but ignored it.

A half hour later the girls were leaving, just as Alex put her key in the ignition of her jeep she seen Jodie walking over to her side of the jeep. "Look I just came over to say I'm sorry about Joe he's an ass we all know that and that you played amazing like normal." She said through the open window of Alex's jeep.

"How did you even know I was playing?" Alex asked coldly.

"Alex have you gotten stupider from living in Newport my uncle is your coach and my other uncle owns this diner, remember. Uncle Dan told me, and I never missed a game back in the day so I thought why start a habit of it now. I'm really not there to cause trouble I just love watching you play, and no I don't want to get back with you. You're clearly in love with someone else. I was hoping we could be friends though."

Alex didn't know how to respond she missed having the Latina as her friend but she didn't want any trouble. "Friends would be nice as long as you promise not to cause trouble."

"I swear no trouble, I promise." With that the Latina girl walked back into the diner and Alex started her jeep. As Alex pulled out of her parking spot she seen Jodie walk back out looking rather pissed off.

"You okay?" Alex asked out here window.

"I'll be fine, my so called friends just left without me though. I better get going the bus is going to be here any minute." Alex thought for a minute before telling Jodie to get in.

Jodie's House -20 minutes later

"Thanks again for the ride, I wasn't looking forward to the bus. Did you want to come in for a beer or anything?"

"I should really head home, but thanks." Jodie nodded through a fake smile and got out of the jeep and walked towards her house.

Almost as soon as Jodie walked away Alex for the first time started to feel the immense pain and throbbing in her ankle. Looking through her purse for the Advil, she came up empty and decided to go and ask Jodie.

Alex locked her jeep and hobbled to Jodie's front door, she knocked softly and seconds later the door opened to Jodie standing in front of her with a huge smile. "I was hoping you'd change your mind." She open the door further and let Alex in. Alex hobbled over to the couch and sat down.

Jodie walked into the kitchen, and Alex called after her, "D you think I could get two advil and bottle of water?" As Alex finished speaking Jodie walked back into the living room carrying a bottle of water, two advil and an ice pack.

She gave the water and advil to Alex, before telling her to put her leg up on the couch so she could take a look at her ankle. "Damn Alex you're ankle is swelling like a balloon. I'm going to call Marissa and tell her to get come down here and get you, you are not driving home with your ankle that swollen." Jodie propped Alex's ankle up on a few pillows and placed the ice pack on it.

"No you can't call Marissa, I'll just wait a bit then head home." Jodie turned around and sat on the floor in front of the couch, using it as a back rest.

"Why do I get the feeling you haven't told her Alex?"

Alex looked down, "Because I haven't, and I'm scared to. I know I have to I just haven't had the guts."

"I get it, but you should at least call her and tell her you won't be home anytime soon." Jodie handed Alex her cell phone before getting up and leaving to give Alex some privacy.

Jodie's House - Next Morning

Alex woke to a slight pain in her ankle and a sore neck. She opened her eyes and remember the night before. She had called Marissa and told her she wasn't going to be coming home, and Marissa didn't seem to worried it wasn't the first time she had called and told her she was staying at a friends. The brunette trusted her and she knew that.

Soon the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose and a minute later Jodie walked into the living room and placed the food on the coffee table in front of Alex. "Breakfast, just the way I remember you liking it, except consider it lunch since I know you normally don't eat breakfast."

Alex laughed and sat up, taking the two advil Jodie had left beside her plate of food. The girls ate their breakfast and talked a little bit. Jodie was sitting next to Alex on the couch and they were talking about the time Alex came home completely smashed and tripped her guitar case.

"That was not funny, it really hurt."

"Oh no babe that was funny, you drunk is always funny." Jodie laughed taking a sip of her morning beer.

"Okay maybe it was a little funny. Thanks for taking care of me again."

"Don't thank me I just didn't want you to bleed all over the carpet." Jodie laughed.

"I meant last night, thank you, you really didn't have too." Alex looked at Jodie and smiled.

Jodie smiled back, "It was my pleasure, I never minded taking care of you because even you need that sometimes." Alex blushed still looking at Jodie.

Jodie leaned into slowly and kissed Alex full on the lips sweetly before Alex practically jumped off the couch. "I am so sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Jodie stammered.

"I should really get going, Marissa is going to start to worry. Thanks again." With that Alex walked out the door.

Bait Shop - Two Nights Later

Alex was working and Marissa was with Summer and the rest of the crew in one of the booths upstairs. She hadn't told Marissa about the kiss and didn't feel the need too. She knew she was being a hypocrite and now understood completely why Marissa hadn't told her about sleeping in a tent with Ryan. Hell at least Ryan hadn't kissed her, if Marissa knew she would freak out, and the last thing Alex wanted was for Marissa to get upset.

It was a busy night as Hellogoodbye was performing. Alex was working in her office when a group of people walked in that no one had ever seen around Newport before. They headed got a table next to the crew and a few of them decided to head down to the bar to get a few drinks.

"Damn those are some hot girls, I know they are not from around here." Seth said getting a smack upside his head from Summer. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"More like you're drooling you jerk, so don't think you're getting anything at all from me." Summer stated before smacking Seth once again.

"Excuse me ladies where are you from if you don't mind my asking." Seth asked as he walked over to the other table.

"Not from around here that's for sure, we're a from a little place I like to call Malibu." One girl said.

"Malibu huh, nice well welcome to Newport." Seth smiled and walked back to his table. "They're from Malibu, so what they're doing here I don't know."

"They're probably just here for the band." Ryan stated putting his arm around his girlfriend Lindsey.

Downstairs two girls stood by with their boyfriends waiting for the bartender. After waiting for a couple minutes they turned around and leaned against the bar, watching the band..

"Sorry for the wait what can I get you guys tonight?" Alex had noticed how busy the bar had gotten when she walked back out of her office and had decided to help the three already working bartenders.

The girls turned around and smiled, "Wow look who still looks pretty hot outside shorts and a tank top, but I'll have a sprite since you're already taken." The girl winked at Alex, who smiled.

"I'll have a 7-up, and you taken or not." The other girl said sticking out her tongue at Alex.

"What are you guys doing here, I didn't know you were coming up." Alex stated still a little shocked as she got the girls their two drinks.

"We heard this place was pretty good and so far the rumour is true. Plus the guys are pretty hot, I'm liking the scenery."

One of the guys turned around, "Hey I'm standing right here you know, at least talk about other guys when I'm not around." He was tall, about 6'2, green eyes and brown hair. "Can I get a coke please?" He asked Alex while he had her attention.

"Coming right up."

"Josh this is Alex, Alex this is Josh." Alex gave him his coke and shook the hand he had extended.

"The Alex Kelly, it's my pleasure I've heard a lot about you in the past two years." Alex blushed slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, so since you're here Chlo you want to go surfing tomorrow morning?"

Riley laughed, "She's to lazy for that and we're heading back tonight we have school in the morning unlike some people. By the way while we're doing the introductions, this is Chris." He too was tall, blonde hair and blue eyed.

"It's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"I better get back to work, I'll see you guys later, so we can't hang out but as you can see it's hectic in her and on nights like tonight being the manager has its downsides. If you need me though I'll be in my office." Alex pointed to her office door, smiled and walked off.

"Alex wait!" Riley yelled and ran after Alex who was practically already in her office. "Alex!"

As she was about to close her office door she heard someone calling her name, seeing that it was Riley she lead her into the office so she could actually hear here without them screaming. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if Marissa was around I'd love to meet her, or see her since you haven't told her yet have you?" Alex looked at the papers on her desk and stayed silent.

"I always hated it when you did that but I loved it just as much you and…you just always knew how to do that. Marissa is here though her and her well our friends are sitting at one of the tables upstairs." Alex and Riley walked out of the office and back around to the bar. "Yeah right up there," Alex pointed to the table where everyone was sitting but it was hard for Riley to see through the crowd of people. "Who else came with you guys or is it just you four?"

Riley finished her drink, and Alex got her another one. "No a group of us, Michelle, Vanessa, and Meghan and their boyfriends. Carla and her girlfriend, and some people from school."

"Nice, Danielle didn't come? I thought for sure she'd be all over this band." Alex laughed remembering how Riley's little sister always used to try and steal Alex's cds.

"No she didn't come, she's been well she's been pretty busy. I should get back though they're probably wondering where I got to. I'll see you later, and the place is pretty great." Riley smiled before walking away.

Bait Shop - A few hours later

The night was almost done and the band had two songs left when Alex had finally managed to take a break and make her way upstairs to her girlfriend and friends. "Hey you, I wasn't sure you were ever going to come up here." Marissa smiled as Alex took a seat beside her girlfriend giving her a sweet but brief kiss not noticing her other group of friends sitting at the next table.

"It's been crazy in here tonight, I think I need to hire some people. No Seth you can't have your job back." Alex said without even looking at Seth.

Summer was listening to the band when she heard the song she had been waiting to hear all night. "Oh my god finally, come on Coop lets go dance, Cohen get up already." The two got up from the one side of the table.

"Dance with me Miss. Kelly?" Marissa stood up extending her hand to Alex which Alex gladly took, leaving Ryan and Lindsey alone.

The four made their way downstairs and onto the dance floor. Meanwhile Chloe, Josh and Vanessa were looking over the railing watching the band when Vanessa spotted Alex.

"Hey Chlo isn't that Alex?" Vanessa pointed to the middle of the dance floor where the other four were dancing.

"Looks like Alex to me, she seems really happy too. Ri come here and see this, looks like that's Alex's girlfriend."

Riley stood up and walked over to her friends. "Which one there are two of them?" Before anyone could answer she seen the tall brunette wrap her arms around Alex's neck. "Well I guess that answers my question. They look so cute, Alex really needs to tell her what she's been up to because from where I'm standing that girl makes Alex really happy." The other girls nodded.

A little while later Marissa and everyone had left, Alex had stayed to finish some paper work, pay the band, and get the rest of everyone out of the club. She was working on some paper work in her office when there was a knock at the door. "Go away I'm busy."

She heard the door open anyways. "I said I was busy, doesn't anyone speak English anymore." She didn't bother to look up from what she was doing.

"Last time I checked again but that was awhile ago, and I did almost fail kindergarten." Chloe joked as Alex started laughing as she looked up. "Sorry to bug you we just wanted to say bye and see you in a few days."

Alex stood up and hugged her friends. "My bad guys I was just working on some number crunching, thanks for coming I hope you liked the place."

"You were right it's awesome, but we should really get going we might get back in time for first period if we leave now." Riley hugged Alex.

"Okay night guys have a safe drive home, I know what sugar does to you guys." With that they left.

A little while later Alex finished what she had been doing and headed home. Unlocking the door she noticed the tv was off and figured Marissa was sound asleep by now. She crept into their bedroom, and just as she suspected the brunette beauty was sleeping. Alex quietly changed into her boxers and a tank top before heading out into the kitchen.

She opened the freezer and took out the ice, putting some in a bag she sat down on couch and placed the ice on her ankle which was still a little swollen. As she was sitting there she thought about how she was going to tell Marissa, and if she should tell her about her and Jodie's kiss.


	7. Half truths

Chapter 7

"Baby are you sure it's okay, it's been what, a week now? I think you should go to the doctor." Marissa sat down next to Alex on the couch and softly placed the ice pack on her ankle.

Alex flinched at the sudden cold on her bare skin. "I had it checked out already it's just a sprain, he said it was nothing to serious, but there's a small bruise there and that's why it still hurts. I promise I'm fine, it's not that bad, plus I have you to take care of me." Alex smiled as she leaned in and kissed Marissa.

After a few minutes Alex pulled away. "Sorry, I know don't look at me like that but I have to take a shower and get ready for work. Did you want to come with me?"

Marissa smirked, "In the shower or to work?"

"I meant to work but if you want I'd be more than happy to oblige to the first one too." Alex kissed Marissa again before getting up off the couch. Marissa stayed there laughing as she watched hobble into the washroom.

Moments Alex's phone started to ring. "Hey hun, your cell is ringing."

"Damn, I have soap in my hair, can you answer it for me please."

"Sure." Marissa answered the ringing phone in her hand. "Hello."

"Hey Kelly, just wanted to let you know 8 instead of 9, I know it blows, we'll talk later I have to get back to class. Later." Before Marissa could say anything the girl on the other end of the phone hung up.

IWhat the hell was that? Or rather who the hell was that./I Marissa sat down on the couch and looked at the stared at the blank television screen and as her mind ran wild. I She wouldn't cheat on me, would she? No of course she wouldn't, just ask her about it and see what she says, you trust her, prove to her you trust her. /I

An hour later Alex was out of the shower and changed for work, Marissa was still staring of into space. "You okay? Who called or was it not important?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Marissa and began to put her shoes on. Marissa didn't answer and continued to stare off into space. "Ris, Ris you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking. Um Alex can I ask you something?" Marissa looked at her seriously.

"Always."

"You wouldn't cheat on me right? I mean of course you wouldn't, it's just it was this girl that called and she said 8 instead of 9. She thought I was you, she hung before I could ask who it was or tell her it wasn't you."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. "I wouldn't cheat on you, and that was just a friend nothing more." INow I'm really not sure if I should tell her about the Jodie incident. Argg I'm such a hypocrite. /I

Marissa looked down. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I trust you, I know you wouldn't cheat on me. It's just, I didn't think Luke would either, and he did it with one of my best friends, it just makes you wonder sometimes that's all."

Alex lifted Marissa's chin with her index finger. "I'm not Luke, I'm not going to cheat on you, or sleep with your mother." Her statement caused Marissa to laugh. "She's not bad but not my type." She kissed her girlfriend before standing up. "So what do you say, Bait Shop?"

Marissa looked around, "I would love to but this place isn't going to clean itself, if I'm not to tired maybe I'll stop by later for a drink."

"Okay sounds like a plan, if not I'll see you when I get home beautiful." Marissa smiled, kissed Alex, and watched as her girlfriend left.

bLater that night/b

When Alex got home, she noticed that all the lights were off and opened the door slowly. The only light came from the television, the volume on mute. She smiled to herself as she seen Marissa fast asleep on the couch. She stood at the door way for a few minutes thinking, before heading out again.

Marissa awoke when she heard the door open, she knew it was Alex. However when she opened her eyes again she noticed that the blonde wasn't there, and figured she had gone for one of her walks along the beach. Before long Marissa drifted off to sleep yet again, while Alex sat on the beach thinking about what to tell Marissa.

A little while later Alex re-entered the apartment and noticed that Marissa still hadn't moved. Taking of her jacket and shoes she crept over to the sleeping girl, lifting her in her arms she carried the girl into their room, and placed her on the bed. She changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed herself, cuddling up to the sleeping her she pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep herself.

bNext Day/b

bDiner/b

Alex entered the diner in Malibu and looked around for her friends. Sure enough she spotted them in front corner booth, where they always used to sit, and still sat. She smiled to herself, relieved that Jodie and the friends she had left so many months ago weren't there. It was far to early in the morning to deal with that, and she still hadn't talked to Jodie.

Half hour later

"You went to her house and she kissed you! Are you stupid why would you even go over there Alex?" Chloe nearly smacked Alex across the back of the head but Alex dodged out of the way.

"I gave her a ride home, she's still my friend, she was there for me and we did share something. It was an accident she didn't mean to she just got caught up in the moment that's all." Alex looked down at her chocolate milkshake.

"I'm sure you did give her a ride." Chloe joked before receiving glares from both Riley and Alex. "Sorry I was just kidding, take a pill. Are you going to tell Marissa?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't think so I can't even tell her about the soccer thing, how am I going to explain Jodie kissing me to her."

Riley finally spoke. "You need to be honest with her Alex, it happened, and now you have to be honest and face whatever it brings. Next time you decide you can't drive home, can you place come over to my place. Besides my mom has been asking about you, she wants to know if you can come by for dinner, and she promises not to tell your mom."

"Dinner sounds good, just name the time and I'll try to be there."

Riley thought for a second, "How about after our game?" She looked at her watch, "Shit we better get going Chlo before we're late for class." Both girls reached into their purses.

Alex put a head out to stop them, "I got this, don't worry you two save your money so you can buy some soccer skills." The three girls laughed and got up, Alex placed the money on the table and headed for the door behind her two friends.

As Alex was walking out Jodie walked in. "Hey, Alex."

"Jodie." Alex forced a smile. The shorter girl averted Alex's gaze and walked passed her into the dinner.

The two other girls were waiting in Chloe's car when Alex finally walked over to them, Riley was looking for something. "Shit, Chlo can we drive back to my place I forgot my calculator and if I don't have it Calahan is going to have a fit, again."

"I'll drive you, that way only one of you is late." Alex offered and was thanked by a smile from Chloe.

Riley looked up, "Are you sure? You can just drop me off and I can take my car back."

"No it's fine come on." Alex got into her jeep and Riley soon followed. "Later Chlo."

"Unfortunately I'll see you in a bit." Chloe waved at the other two girls before heading off.

Alex took Riley to get her calculator and was now pulling into a driveway she thought she'd never see again. Malibu High. Alex looked around and noted that nothing had really changed, the kids were still for the most part all the same. "Right here is good." Riley told her as she pulled her jeep to a stop. "Thanks." Riley really hadn't said much to her, and Alex knew it was because of Jodie or at least so she thought.

"No problem." Riley was about to get out, when Alex stopped her. "Ri wait, talk to me seeing as though you barely have all morning." Riley looked at her watch and sat back down.

"What do you want me to say Alex, we were best friends and suddenly this girl comes along steals your heart away and you left. I'm sorry if I just don't want to lose you again. So forgive me if I seem a little upset, I mean I get why you left, for the most part anyways but I just don't want it to happen again." Riley got out of the car and headed into the school.

bTait Mackenzie Soccer Stadium/b

It had been two days since Alex dropped Riley off at school, and it had made Alex think. Right now all she was thinking about was playing her best. The West Side Mustangs were still undefeated and had only been tested a couple times, both of which were away games. There was something about their home field that made them play ten times better.

Like she did before every game she looked up into the stands and looked for a certain person, at least this point a couple people, but she never spotted them. "Come on Kelly let's go kick some cougar ass shall we?" It was the first time Riley had spoken to her since Alex had dropped her off at school, and to Alex's delight the girl was smiling.

"Lead the way Williams."

The mustangs had won yet again, and Daniel was now telling them about a tournament he had entered them in to prepare for the playoffs. They were going to be up against tough competition in the playoffs and he wanted them to give his team a challenge. The tournament would do exactly that and would be a good warm up for the playoffs, even though they were number one in their bracket he knew that the playoffs weren't going to be as easy.

After he was done telling them the details the girl headed out to their cars. Alex got into her jeep and started it up. "Hey Kelly awesome game, once again, really glad you decided to play." One of her team mates, Chelsea, congratulated her as she walked by. "Thanks," came Alex's modest reply.

"Ready to go." Riley said as she hoped into Alex jeep and turned the radio up. "I love this song."

Alex smiled, "As ready as I'm going to be and me too, it's a good song. Marissa likes to sing it in the shower." The smile that was already on her face got bigger thinking about Marissa.

"You're going to make me sick and I haven't even eaten yet, you're such a love sick fool, but have you at least mentioned that to her yet?"

Alex laughed, she knew it was true. "No I haven't I've been waiting for the right moment."

"You and your secrets, get to driving already would you I'm starving." Riley sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

bWilliams Residence/b

"Mom I'm home." Riley yelled as she opened the front door.

Moments later a voice was heard coming from down the hall somewhere. "Kitchen, get your brother while you're at it, dinner is ready."

Alex followed Riley into the family room and spotted Jake sitting on the couch watching the hockey game. "Dirtbag mom says dinner is ready." He turned off the t.v. and walked passed the two girls. "Brothers." Riley mumbled, causing Alex to laugh.

The two girls walked into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind mom but I brought us home a new pet, a cat to be exact."

Riley's mother looked up and smiled. "Alexandra, look at you oh my goodness." The woman engulfed Alex in a huge hug.

"Hi Mrs. Williams."

The woman let her go and looked Alex square in the eye. "Don't be silly Alex, you make me feel old enough just looking at you." Alex laughed, she had always loved Riley's mom. "Brian couldn't be here, he's away on business but he told me to say hello, and he says, oh what did he say again, I'm not sure it was some sports quote. I just watch I still really don't know much except you girls are all doing really well."

"We try." Alex smiled as they all left the kitchen and headed into the dinning room. I I wonder where Danielle is, probably out on a date or something. /I Alex joked to herself not wanting to let her thoughts wander any further.

b Roberts Residence/b

"Talk to her Coop, maybe she's just stressed out. I really don't think Alex would cheat on you. I mean come on look at you your hot, she'd be stupid to, and she's not a guy so that makes her less stupid than most."

"I don't know Sum, she's just been acting really weird. There are days when I feel like I barely know her and it's because I really don't. I mean I do but I don't, I sound like Cohen, I'm not making any sense." Marissa frowned.

Summer put a hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I know what you mean, talk to her Coop ask her."

"I've tried but her past is something she likes to keep, in her past. I guess it really shouldn't matter it's just I feel like her and I are drifting apart and it's not because of us, when it's just the two of us it's amazing. It's like we live in our own little world, it's when we step outside that world that I begin to wonder."

b Williams Residence/b

The dinner had gone really well, and Alex was happy she agreed to come. The phone started to ring and Mrs. Williams excused herself. Alex however was still wondering why there was an absence of the other Williams sibling, and why she wasn't mentioned at dinner.

"Yes dear she's right here…Okay, okay I see how it is forget about your mother." Mrs. Williams walked back into the dinning room laughing. "Riley, phone for you darling." Riley took the phone, stood up and left her plates on the table, and motioned for Alex to do the same.

"Hello…Hey you." Alex was following Riley up the large stair case towards her room. To Alex nothing looked much different from the last time she had been in the house, which seemed like forever ago. "What are you too busy to even call me now, like jeeze kid what have you been doing?…School, yeah you're a funny one aren't you." Riley sat on her bed talking to the person on the other end of the line. Alex was looking at all the pictures around Riley's room. She came across one that made her stop dead in her tracks. In the picture was four blonde headed girls, all laughing. She put the picture back down and leaned against the dresser, now facing Riley.

"She's right here actually…No outside the window, yes in the house. I mean she's a lot of things but I don't think a stalker is one of them." Alex chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Planning on making a visit home anytime soon?…You suck, it'd be nice to see you at least once this year…Okay fine old hold you can tell her yourself." Riley pressed the speaker button on the phone. "Okay go ahead."

Alex was a little nervous as to who Riley had been talking to. "Alexandra Kelly, how the hell are you?" She heard the voice through the phone, it sounded slightly familiar but she wasn't exactly sure who is was. "Danielle?"

"No the man in the moon, with a big ball of cheese." The sarcastic voice said.

Alex laughed, "I've been really good, how about you? Isn't it way passed your curfew?" Alex joked back.

"I haven't had a curfew since I was 14, or at least that's when I stopped following it."

Alex laughed remembering how much Danielle was like she was. "So you're not even going to come home and say hi, I'm heartbroken Alex joked.

"Sucks for you doesn't it. Oh before I let you go I heard at some club in Newport Beach, hook up the tickets would you. Can't believe you fools went to see Hellogoodbye without me." Danielle mumbled, causing Alex to give an ' I told you so' look to Riley, who rolled her eyes in response. "Oh I heard your girlfriend was pretty hot too, good job."

Alex laughed, "She's beyond hot, and any time you want tickets just let me know."

"Count on it."

A door was heard closing in the background, and the sound of music filled the phone. "Is it home?" Riley asked.

"Can you hear the music? What do you think?" Danielle said.

"Put it on the phone."

Danielle grumbled something before answering. "I'll try, bye Alex it was nice talking to you see you, well eventually."

"Bye, if you're going to cause trouble don't get caught." Alex joked as Riley picked the phone up off her bed and took it off speaker.

"Did you break your fingers and what the hell are you listening to?…How you feeling?…Well it's my job to worry, you better be taking it easy or I swear I will kick your ass back to the 3rd grade…Have you at least called them?…No I'm not complaining as long as you start calling me me…Pfftt to busy for me, make time." There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Williams walked in. "Mom's here…okay hold on." Riley handed her mother the phone. "Booboo wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Mrs. Williams asked before clueing in as to who Riley was talking about.

I Who the hell is booboo? They don't call Danielle Booboo. Holy shit, no way, it can't be? Can it/I Alex was deep in thought she didn't hear the end of the call.

"She says, bye Ri, and she says it was supposed to rhyme. She wanted me to let you know that it's feeling better too and not to worry. I am off to bed though, goodnight girls, Alex drive home safely, and know that you are more than welcome here."

"Thanks and I will." Alex gave the woman a hug, before she hugged her daughter and left. Alex sat back down on the bed and looked at Riley trying to figure out how to ask her who was on the phone without be nosey.

"Danielle seems older."

Riley laughed, "That's because she is, she finally hit puberty, oh what a treat that was." Riley knew what Alex wanted to ask her.

"So where is she anyways? Boyfriends house?" Alex joked knowing that that wasn't where she was.

Riley thought for a second. "No she's away at school, in San Francisco, I haven't seen her in almost a year. She really likes it there though says she misses home sometimes, but she's doing well so I can't complain."

Alex nodded. "Oh so I take it, um, Booboo is her room mate?"

Riley laughed, "Yeah she is, and Booboo isn't her name, it's just a nickname." Alex looked up and Riley almost asking her with her eyes, Riley didn't say anything more though.

"Interesting nickname." Was all Alex managed to say.

Riley laughed. "You're telling me, that's what her sister called her and her sister only but when her sister left I started calling her that and have been ever since." Alex knew who Booboo was now and she looked down.

"How is she Ri?" Alex asked sincerely.

Riley wasn't sure if she should answer her or not. "Ri, how is she, how's Brianna?" The tone in Alex's voice was desperate, she had tried so hard to not think about the girl she left behind when she left.

"She's been better, been worse too, I haven't seen her in about a year and the last time I did, she was only in town for surgery." Alex's face now wore a worried expression.

"Surgery? Surgery for what? Why did no one call me, or try to call me?"

Riley placed a hand on Alex's knee, "Calm down she's fine, she needed knee surgery."

"Knee surgery, what could be wrong with her knee's she's only 17 years old." Alex was worried, and mentally kicking herself.

"She tore her ACL, went out surfing one morning, set her eyes on this huge wave, so of course she went for it. The sad part is it wasn't because the wave made her wipe out some idiot though he was going to smart and got in her way. She didn't want to hit him, although she should have, she turned sharp and blew out knee."

Alex was almost in tears, "Why didn't any one call me, why didn't you call me or call Jodie?"

"I wanted to I did, but Bri didn't want to bother you. She's stubborn and she gets that from you, she never said it but we all knew she didn't want you to come back because she got hurt, she wanted to feel like she didn't need you. We all could see it in her eyes that she did, but we followed her wishes." Alex nodded, she couldn't blame either girl for not telling her.

bApartment/b

Alex opened the front door to her apartment, thoughts racing through her mind. She needed to go for a walk and sit on the beach for awhile and clear her head. Before she left wrote a note for Marissa who was in the shower, telling her where she was going and not to worry.

When Marissa got out of the shower she seen the note and decided to go look for Alex. She walked down the beach and found what she was looking for. She sat down next to the blonde girl and wrapped her arm around her, noticing she was shivering she took off her jacket and wrapped in around her. The blonde had tears coming from her eyes, and there was enough light for Marissa to see several bruises on Alex's legs. "What's going on, baby are you okay?" Alex nodded and rested her head against Marissa's shoulder. "Alex clearly something is wrong, talk to me, tell what's been going on with you, what's up with all the bruises and don't tell me it's from surfing Alex." Marissa's voice was soft.

Alex took a deep breath and composed herself. "I've been playing soccer." She blurted out.

Marissa's mouth dropped slightly. "Soccer?" Alex nodded. "Since when do you play soccer?"

"Since I was a small, I've always loved it. Do you remember that guy you seen me talking to on the beach a while ago? Well he was my old coach and he really wanted me to play again, he had a spot open and offered it to me and remember those girls you seen me talking to at the Bait Shop the other night?" Marissa nodded. "They were some of my team mates."

Marissa chuckled slightly. "Now I kind of feel stupid, I thought they were flirting with you and that you were totally into them."

"So that's why you were so quiet when I got home." Marissa nodded. "Nope they were just my team mates."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd love to go to your games and cheer you own. I'm a very good cheerleader I'll have you know."

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa. "I don't know why I didn't tell you, I'm sorry." Alex began to tear up, more so for not being able to tell Marissa about other things she knew she should, like the incident with Jodie.

Marissa wrapped both her arms around Alex. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I guess I have a thing for soccer players though, what's next you're going to tell me you played water polo." Marissa joked and it worked, bringing a half smile to Alex's face. "You're ankle wasn't from surfing, it was from soccer wasn't it?" Alex nodded against Marissa shoulder.

"I think you need to spend a night on the couch." Marissa said seriously. Alex pulled away and looked at her. "I'm kidding, but we should get you home to bed, you're probably tired."

The girls walked home hand in hand. When they got home they got ready for bed and laid there wrapped in each others arms as Alex told Marissa about the team, how well they were doing, to what it was like playing again.

"You're tired I'm going to stop talking now and let you get some sleep." Alex whispered even though it was just her and Marissa.

"I'm not tired." Marissa yawned causing Alex to giggle.

"Oh no you're not tired at all."

"I'm not and I like hearing about this but there are much better things you could be doing with your mouth right now." With that Marissa rolled on top of Alex and began kissing her neck. She stopped momentarily. "I bet you're tired though, you should really get some rest." She kissed Alex's neck again, before rolling off of her.

Alex groaned. "I'll get plenty of rest when I'm dead, get back here, I liked what you were doing." Marissa didn't respond. "Tease." Alex said before she wrapped her arms around Marissa and held her close.

"I heard that, and for it, you're not getting any at all." Marissa smiled as she felt Alex rub her hand up and down her leg, causing the brunette to get goosebumps. She moaned slightly and as soon as she did Alex stopped. "Oh you are so asking for it, you just wait and see what's coming to you." Marissa turned around in Alex arms and noticed the blondes eyes were closed, she had fallen asleep. Marissa smiled pulled the covers up over them and snuggled her head into the crook of Alex's neck.


	8. Angel

**Chapter 8**

The music started to play and Alex felt the blood coursing through her veins, her adrenaline was high and she was excited about the game. Like she always did she looked up into the stands this time seeing Marissa, Summer and Seth. She smiled to herself and ran out onto the field, her ankle feeling better than it had in a while.

"Wow Coop, she's really good." Summer said shocked at how good Alex was.

Marissa nodded. "I know I'm amazed, I just wish she would have told me sooner."

"Aren't those the hot girls from the Hellogoodbye concert?" Summer slapped Seth across the back of the head. "What it was a legitimate question, I didn't know soccer players were so hot." This time he moved out of the way before Summer could hit him.

After the game the three from Newport waited for Alex by the Jeep, and Summer's car. Finally Marissa seen three blonde girls heading their way, two of which she recognized as the girls that she thought were flirting with Alex.

"Who are they?" Chloe asked as the girls headed over to the parking lot.

"You finally told her?" Riley asked happily, causing Alex to nod in response and smile.

Chloe looked lost. "Told who what?" Alex and Riley looked at her. "You finally told Marissa? Damn is that her? Wait didn't we sit near them at the concert?"

Alex and Riley laughed. "Yes I told her, yes the tall one is her, and you probably did." The three girls finally reached the three waiting for Alex.

Marissa smiled at Alex, and Alex knew exactly what she was thinking. "Wow Alex you're really awesome, way to kick some ass girl." Summer high fived Alex.

"Thanks Sum. Oh before I forget, Riley, Chloe this is Seth, but he's not important, Summer, and Marissa." The all shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Marissa, we've heard a lot about you." Riley told her as she began to blush. A moment later Riley's phone started to ring. "Hey mom. She's here, I don't know she might have to work but I'll ask her." She turned to Alex and covered one end of the phone with her hand. "Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner, she says and I quote 'it's late and I don't want her driving home on an empty stomach'."

Alex turned towards Marissa, who smiled and nodded. "Dinner sounds good."

Riley uncovered the phone. "Alright mom, okay I'll be home soon, love you too bye."

Chloe looked down at her watch. "Sorry guys I have to split like a banana." The rest of the group looked at her. "What it's an ancient something." Summer nodded, being the only who understood and agreed with the blonde. "I'll see you two later, and it was really nice to meet you guys." Chloe walked towards her car, and somewhat shocked the other three.

"Well we should get going before the parentals start to call." Seth said as he looked at his own watch, Marissa and Summer nodded.

Marissa gave Alex a quick kiss. "I'll see you back at home, it was nice to meet you Riley."

"Wait your not coming, how are you going to get home?" Alex pouted. "You're more than welcome to come Marissa, believe me my mom loves company." Riley added.

Marissa looked unsure of herself. "No it's fine really I don't want to be a burden you go and have fun though, I'll see you at home."

Riley looked over at Alex. "You have to come though, I'm sure my mom wants to meet you and I'd love to talk."

Marissa looked back at Summer and Seth. "Okay, sounds good I'm kind of hungry anyways." Alex smiled and took hold of Marissa's hand.

**William's Residence**

Alex was holding Marissa's hand and she could tell that the other girl was nervous. _Wow this house is really nice, not what I expected at all_. Marissa thought as they walked into the house. "Don't worry Ri's mom is like the best, it's my mom you'd have to worry about. They're kind of like our Kirsten and Julie, Ri's mom is Kirsten." Marissa let out a small laugh.

The girls walked into the living room where Mr and Mrs. Williams were sitting. "We're home." Riley announced when they walked into the room. "Dad." She rushed over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how'd you guys fair tonight?" He asked.

Riley smiled. "Dad come on, stupid question. We won, had two assists, and that one over there scored a couple goals and had a nice assist herself." Brian Williams looked over to where his daughter had nodded and stood up.

"Alexandra Kelly, look at how big you've gotten. Nice purple streak by the way, oh is that the tattoo your mother was going on about for months." Alex blushed and nodded. "Looks good kid, now don't just stand there get over here." Alex walked over to where he was standing and gave him a hug. "Well aren't you going to introduce us or do I have to do everything myself around here." He joked.

"Oh right sorry, Marissa, this is Mr. and Mrs. Williams." Marissa walked over and shook Mr. Williams hand.

"Call me Brain." He smiled before Marissa went to shake Mrs. Williams but was engulfed in a hug instead. "Please call me Laura, I was just telling Alex the other day how old she was making me feel."

An hour later and after a very good dinner the three girls headed upstairs so Riley could give Alex the cd back that she had borrowed from her. "You can sit wherever you want." Alex for her part flopped down on the bed she remember spending so many nights in when she was a kid. Marissa just stood by the door, before moving over to look at some pictures.

"Oh don't look at those Riss, please." Alex began to blush, causing Riley to laugh.

Marissa giggled. "Aww Al is that you? You were so cute what happened?" Marissa and Riley laughed.

"You know I was wondering the same thing." Riley joked back as Alex rolled her eyes.

Alex got up and headed for the bathroom connected to the room. "I'll be back, don't talk about me too much."

Marissa was now looking at the same picture that Alex had picked up a week before. Riley looked over Marissa's shoulder and smiled. "That's what happens when you put four goofy blondes together. The one with the hat on, that's Alex, and I'm standing beside her, on my back is my sister and Danielle, and the cute one is Angel."

**Apartment**

Alex opened the door to the apartment and almost immediately collapsed on the couch. Marissa shook her hand at her before joining her. "You played really well tonight, I can't wait for your next game."

"I didn't know you were such a soccer fan." Alex laid her head on Marissa's lap and closed her eyes while Marissa stroked her hair.

"Only when you're playing, you look so hot when you get ticked off at the ref or the other team." Marissa smiled as Alex opened one eye and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

The girls laid on the couch for awhile listening to music. Alex looked deep in thought and Marissa didn't want to push anything but she felt the need to ask. "What's going on in that head of yours? You seemed kind of on edge at the Williams."

Alex sighed. "It's just a little weird being back there I guess, it feels like a life time ago I left and it kind of was. That house never used to be that quiet between the four of us we used to run around that house like it was a playground." Alex laughed remembering.

"So how long have you Chloe and Riley been friends, they seem like your Summer."

Alex opened her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow, it must have been pre school or sometime around then. We were friends almost instantly, we just clicked me and Ri. I hurt them really bad when I left, I took everything out on them and it had nothing to do with them at all. Honestly the day I went back and walked into the dressing room I was so nervous, I hadn't talked to Chloe or Riley since I was like 15, and I hadn't really talked to them since I was about 14."

"So what happened?" Marissa's started to stroke Alex's hair again as she looked down at the blonde laying on her lap.

There was a long pause before Alex answered. "I started hanging out with Jodie more and more. Me and my parents weren't getting along very well and Jodie was like my escape, that's when I started to get into serious trouble. Somewhere along the line I just stopped caring and no matter how hard Riley tried there was nothing she could do to get me to see things in a more positive attitude. Finally one day Jodie got into Riley's face about something, and pushed her so Riley hit her. By then I was already head over heels for Jodie and wasn't talking to anyone other than Jodie and her friends. So I hit Riley, punched her right across the jaw. She didn't cry but her eyes were so cold when she looked at me. I hadn't really seen much of home before then, I'd go home later at night and leave as soon as I got up. The night I hit Riley was the night I moved out. My dad was on me about coming home so late, and my mom was on my case about me skipping class so I finally got fed up, told them about Jodie and that was it." Alex had tears in her eyes. Marissa leaned over and placed a soft kiss on each of Alex's eyes.

"You never told me Riley had a sister. I seen her in one of the pictures in her room, they look alike. So if Danielle is Riley's sister, who was Angel?" Marissa had an idea of who is it was but she wanted Alex to tell her.

Water filled Alex's eyes, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Angel? Who called her Angel? Riley of course, I know. She's my sister." She said the last part in almost a whisper.

Marissa didn't say anything, she could see the hurt in Alex's eyes and she didn't want to push the subject. Alex tried to speak but no words came out. "It's okay Al you don't have to tell me."

"No I want to, I need to." Marissa nodded and pulled the blanket over Alex. "Angel is her middle name, Brianna Angel Kelly." The minute she said the name out loud Alex began to cry and turned in Marissa arms so her face was buried in the other girls shirt.

"Hun I think it's late and you've had a long day I think you should get some sleep." Alex nodded and the door girls got up and got ready for bed.

An hour later Alex was still awake, Marissa laying in her arms. Thoughts of the younger Kelly running through her mind, wondering if she was okay, the pain she must have felt when she hurt her knee. She felt responsible for it, if she would have been there, there was no way that guy would have gotten in her way. Alex closed her eyes tightly, choking back the tears.

"You okay?" Came Marissa's soft voice. Alex nodded even though it was dark.

"I just miss her some days, most of the time I just don't even think about it because it's way to hard. I promised my parents I would always look after her, she's only a year and a half younger than me but I was always really protective over her. Riley told me when I was there the other week that she tore her ACL and had to have surgery. She told them not to call me, she didn't want me to come back because of that but that would have been as good a reason as any. I just promised them Riss, I promised her I'd always be there no matter what, and I wasn't. She used to cover for me, and clean me up even though she hated what I was doing to myself. I pushed her aside like she didn't matter, I broke my promise." Marissa held onto Alex tighter as she listened to the blonde cry softly, not knowing what to say but just willing to listen.

Alex sighed. "When she was born she was really sick, she was sick for a really long time when she was younger. She almost died a few times but she's tough as nails and she pulled through. She was born with an immune deficiency. As she got older it got stronger, but for at least the first four years of her life it was a major issue. I remember I was four and we were in the hospital and I was playing with her chart and I asked my mom to read it to me and she did. I asked her why Bri only had two names instead of three like me and my mother told me that she didn't have a middle name. I asked her what my middle name was and she told me it was Brooke, I looked up at my mom and asked her if I could give Brianna a middle name and she nodded. I think she thought I was joking, but she asked me what I wanted it to be. I told her Angel and my father, who has always been close to Brianna looked up with tears in his eyes and asked my why Angel. I told him it was because Brianna was an angel from heaven, and that I was going to protect her."

Marissa had tears in her eyes. "How long as it been since you seen her?"

"Three years but four really since I barely seen her around the house the last year I was there. Please don't hate me." Alex cried into Marissa shoulder.

The taller brunette held onto the blonde as tight as she could. "I don't hate you, hell I'm one to know what it's like to feel like you're letting your sister down. I'm sure she doesn't hate you either Alex. But I think right now you should get your mind off of things."

"Oh yeah and how would you like me to do that." Alex raised and eyebrow even though Marissa couldn't see it.

Smiling to herself Marissa rolled off of Alex. "Sleep." She pulled the covers up and felt Alex


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Alex was laying in bed, Marissa wrapped in her arms. Her mind drifted to a time when she was still a kid, and unlike now still acted like one. Running around with her best friend and their sisters. Going to school, and causing trouble, some things were always the same, but for now most things were vastly different.

She thought about the last night she was at home, the night she walked out. Remembering her last look at the place she called home, seeing her younger sister sitting at the top of the stairs with her head in her hands. It was the last time she had seen her, in all honesty it was really the last time she had truly thought about her, it was easier not too. Also she let her mind drift to how close her and Riley used to be. She truly did feel horrible about it all, a part of her wished she could change it, at the least what happened between her and her best friend.

It was obvious that Riley had changed, but so had she, she wasn't the same girl, not even close. It dawned on Alex that since she had been back they never spoke about the past, and Riley rarely talked about their sisters. Suddenly Alex got the urge to apologize so she reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the table by the bed. Going through the numbers in her phone she finally got to the one she was looking for. It rang, and rang but no one answered. Looking over at the clock Alex realised it 6 a.m. and she was either in the shower or still sleeping, and decided that it would just have to wait.

**One week later**

"Do you guys ever lose?" Marissa asked as her and Alex sat down on the couch after getting home from Alex's game. 

Alex laughed. "Not a whole lot and that's a good thing. I can't believe we played so well at that tournament though, those teams were really good."

"But you're the best." Marissa smirked and Alex knew exactly was on her mind and even though she was tired, she wasn't tired enough for that. Standing up she put her hand out which Marissa accepted and they walked towards the bedroom.

By the time Alex woke up Marissa had already left for school, and she had to get ready for practise. She took a quick shower and got her stuff together, before grabbing a bagel on her way out the door - the Cohen's were rubbing off on her.

She made the drive to LA and met her friends at the diner but the only one there was Jodie. Ignoring the other girl she sat down at the table and waited, but the Jodie wasn't about to be ignored.

"Look Alex, please talk to me." Jodie pleaded as

"I'm busy."   
Jodie sat down across from Alex and moved the menu out of her face. "Please." Alex couldn't help but look up at her. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah we're okay." Alex smiled, there was something about Jodie, she just couldn't stay mad at her no matter how hard she tried.

Jodie smiled good. "You've been playing amazing by the way, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, but credit goes to the whole team, we all play really well together." The waitress brought Alex her milkshake and Jodie her fries. "Why's it so dead in here?" Alex asked as she stole one of Jodie's fries and looked around the dinner, it was still only them and the waitress.

"All the kiddies are at school still, the place gets packed when they all get out and even though I don't like most of them its good for my uncle and everyone seems to love him so I can't complain with that."

A half hour later it was still just the two of them. "Do you remember the first time we heard this song?"

Alex nodded. "We were watching She's all that, and you just turned around and kissed me."

"That's so not true, I said I liked it and that I was cute and you're the one that kissed me." Jodie through a fry at Alex.

The blonde opened her mouth and huffed, which caused both girls to start laughing. "Those were some good times." 

"I'd say, us against the world, we were so naïve." Alex nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't want to dance would you?" 

After a pause Alex finally answered. "Sure, couldn't hurt."

Jodie walked over to the juke box and played the song they were listening to again, Kiss Me by the Cranberries. The latina wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and noticed how stiff she was. "Would you relax, since when are you such a stiff ass." 

"Sorry." She wrapped her arms around Jodie's neck.

By the end of the song the girls were in a world of their own. "Thanks for the dance." Jodie said about to back away but not. Neither girl moved. Before Alex knew what was going on she felt Jodie's lips on hers and even though her mind was screaming for her to break away she couldn't.

They heard the dinner door open and finally broke away, both unsure of what just happened. Looking towards the door Alex seen Chloe and Vanessa standing there, their mouths open and Riley walking away.

"Riley wait!" Alex screamed as she tried to run after her once best friend. By the time she got to her she was already in her car, driving off.

She sat down on the curb. "I'm so fucked."

"Yeah you are. What the hell was that in there?" Chloe sat down next to Alex.

"I don't know it just happened, we were dancing, she was keeping me company and I don't know, I just I don't know." She held her head in her hands. "Ri's pissed isn't she?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm not her but she's not happy I can tell you that much. I just don't think she wants to see you lose everything you've worked so hard for."

"Like what, she barely knows me." She snapped, even though she didn't mean to. She was mad at herself not Chloe.

"Marissa, you know you're girlfriend. Who we all like, and think is great for you, and above all else makes you happy. You're turning back into selfish Alex again, and if you want to be that person I'm not going to stop you but I'm not going get hurt again either. I'll always be here for you and so will Ness, and Ri and the rest of the girls but don't take your shit out on me, or us." Chloe went to stand up when Alex stopped her.

Looking over at her friend, tears in her eyes she broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything."

Chloe hugged her friend. "Come on let's go to practice and don't worry Riley won't be there she has to teach tonight."

"Teach?"

"You didn't know she's a dance instructor, she works for your mom like you two said you always would. The little rugrats love her, it's so cute, most of them are like 5ish or so and well let's just say they can't really dance."

"No she never told me, he don't really talk much. I mean we talk but we don't talk you know?" Chloe nodded and the two girls walked towards their cars.

"I'll race you there."

Alex smiled and got into her truck. She looked up at the dinner and seen Jodie standing at the door, looking away all she could think about was Marissa and what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What are we doing for your birthday? You're going to be 19 be have to do something." Marissa and Alex were sitting on the couch watching an old horror movie.

For her part, Alex really wasn't paying much attention to the movie or anything but the thoughts going on in her head. All she could think about was what had happened a week earlier at the dinner with Jodie. She tried to Marissa but every time she was about to the phone rang or something came up and one of them had to leave.

Soccer practice wasn't the same either, Riley wasn't talking to her and a part of her couldn't blame her. Not only that they were getting worked since playoffs were right around the corner, and from what everyone was saying the northern teams were a force to be reckoned with.

Alex turned towards Marissa. "There's something I have to tell you…" Marissa's cell phone rang and the brunette was going to ignore it but it was her mothers ring tone.

"Hold that thought." Marissa kissed Alex quickly before answering her phone. 'I'm going to take this outside' she mouthed to Alex who let out a groan once Marissa was outside. By the time she came back in Alex was practically asleep on the couch.

"I was thinking for your birthday maybe we could just have some people come over, you know Summer, Seth, Ryan etc etc." Alex nodded. "What do you say to inviting your team? Or at least Riley, Chloe and them." Alex yawned. "Okay I think it's passed the babies bed time, so let's get you all tucked it."

_I'm the biggest hypocrite ever to walk the face of this earth_. Alex hung her head as she followed Marissa into their bedroom.

**Alex's Birthday - Bait Shop**

"Happy birthday babe." Marissa said walking up to her girlfriend who was putting up some posters.

"Mmm, thank you." She replied after Marissa kissed her. "Aren't you supposed to be in school though, not that I'm complaining, I'd much rather have you here with me."

Marissa tucked a stray strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "I have a spare last so I decided to come and say happy birthday since you were sleeping so peacefully when I got up this morning."

"You left me a note, and a huge teddy bear with a sign that said happy birthday."

"I had to say it in person though. I called the girls by the way, got their answering machines so I left a message with directions so hopefully they'll be able to make it." Alex nodded, she doubted they'd be there but she didn't have the heart to tell Marissa.

Two hours later the girls were just about to head home when Nat walked in and asked Alex if she could stay a little longer to help finish up before the doors opened for the night. Alex couldn't refuse so she told Marissa she'd see her at home later.

Marissa was now at the apartment waiting for Alex when there was a knock at the door. Turning off the tv she walked over and opened the door to be greeted by Summer, Seth and Ryan. "Hey come on in guys."

"Where's the birthday girl, I brought her a little hat." Seth pulled out the cone hat that said happy birthday on it from pulled his back.

Ryan and Summer shook their heads, both knowing Alex would never wear that and probably kill Seth for even trying to get her to. "She's at work, she should be home soon, Nat needed her help, but he promised her the rest of the night off."

"Did you get a hold of the other girls?" Summer asked.

"No, left a message though so hopefully they'll come, I think it'd mean a lot to Alex."

Seth whispered something in Ryan's ear who proceeded to nod. "I'll be right back." Ryan walked over and pulled out his cell phone. After a couple minutes he walked back and nodded to Seth.

"Alright we're moving this little fiesta over to the Cohen house."

"What? Why?"

"Well little miss Coop." Summer gave him a look. "Right sorry no calling you Coop, I apologize. If there are going to be all these people coming, seeing as though miss bad ass Alex happens to be quite the popular one, Kirsten Cohen, the party thrower that she is has offered the house."

"Wow, I just think Alex would rather be here and it's her birthday but I can run it by her and see how she feels about it." The rest of the group nodded as Marissa began dialling Alex's number.

"Hey you, I promise I'll be home soon."

"Great but actually that's why I'm calling, Kirsten offered to let us use the Cohen house for our, well get together for your birthday."

"Sounds good."

"Really?" Marissa was shocked.

"Yeah keeps me from having to clean the apartment." Alex joked causing Marissa to laugh. The Cohen's had become like a second family to her and compared to her parents, were a hell of a lot better.

"Okay so I'll meet you over there then?"

"Can't wait, I'm going to come home and shower first though, I just have to finish a few things, cool?"

"Awesome see you soon."

**Apartment - Hour Later**

Alex had just got of the shower and was changing when there was a knock at her door. She was surprised she heard it with the music on but thankfully she had. Quickly, she finished changing and went to answer the door. Her jaw dropped when she seen who it was.

"Close your mouth Kelly, oh by the way happy birthday." Chloe gave a her a hug. "You didn't think we'd miss yet another one of your birthdays did you? Let's face it your stuck with us."

Alex was speechless, she just stood there staring. "Are you going to at least let us in? Or did we drive all the way out here for nothing?"

She laughed and let her three friends in, looking outside once more before closing the door. "It's cute, I like it. I think I'm going to go home and tell the parents I'm moving out." Vanessa said sitting down on the couch.

"They'd be thrilled to hear that." Alex laughed.

"Quite a party you got here Alex." Meghan gave her a hug and then sat down next to Vanessa on the couch.

Alex scoffed. "For your information the Cohen's, ah Seth parents, you guys met Seth, offered their house so we're moving the festivities over there so my apartment doesn't get trashed."

"We wouldn't trash your apartment we only do that to pool houses." Alex gave Chloe a look. "Oh never mind lets just say we're not exactly the same girls you left." Alex nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I just need to finish getting ready, do you guys want anything to drink?" She poked her head around the corner. The other three girls shook there heads so Alex walked into her bedroom.

**Cohen House**

"It's settled, Kirsten and I are coming to your next game." Sandy told Alex as they stood talking in the kitchen.

"I'd love to have you there."

Sandy let our a small laugh. "Seth was never into sports and Ryan, well he played for awhile but, well he had to much going on to put all his attention into in." Alex knew what he was talking about, Marissa had told her the story. "You better get outside and I'm going to get that." He said referring to the door bell that had just rang.

When Alex walked back outside the first thing she seen was Marissa's smiling face. The girl was happy and that made Alex happy, but at the same time broke her heart, because it made it ten times harder to tell the girl about what had happened with Jodie. She knew she was being a hypocrite and she told herself that everyday.

"There you are, dance with me?" Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. "Where's Riley?" Alex didn't say anything. "You two got into a fight?" She nodded. "So that's what's been on your mind, I'm sure you'll work it out though, Summer and I always do so I'm sure you two will." She smiled, at that moment she needed the reassurance because she wasn't sure.

Everyone was sitting outside around the pool, the adults inside talking, when Alex excused herself. She needed some breathing room so she decided to take a walk down to the beach. Just after she left the door bell rang again. "I'll get that." Sandy said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Riley Williams, Alex's friend."

"Nice to meet you Riley, Sandy Cohen, please come in." He shook the girls hand. "Everyone is outside in the back, make yourself at home." He showed her to the back door, and left to go back into the living room.

"I thought you died." Chloe said from where she sat by the pool.

Riley shook her head. "Hey, come one sit down, can I get you anything." Marissa greeted her.

"No, I'm good thanks."

After a few minutes Riley asked where the birthday girl was and Marissa told her she had gone for a walk. She talked to Marissa for a few minutes before the brunette pointed her in the way of the beach and smiled.

It didn't take her long to find the blonde. She walked the rest of the way to her and sat down, somewhat startling Alex.

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming."

"I had a break in my schedule." She tried to joke without succeeding. "I had a class and I couldn't get anyone to cover. You seriously thought I wouldn't come?" Alex nodded. "I might be mad at you right now, but I'm always going to love you."

"What is it with you using my own lines against me?"

Riley shrugged. "Happy birthday Alex." She leaned over and gave the girl a small hug before turning her attention back to the water.

"It's your life Alex and I'm not about to tell you how to live it." Riley broke the silence between the two but continued to look out at the water. "I just get scared sometimes that's all, but the choices you make in your life are yours to make. You've probably already realised I'm not the same girl and neither are you, we've both grown up. I just don't want to see Marissa get hurt, and you either for that matter."

Alex nodded. "I know, I'm just trying to find a way to make it all right. I love her Ri, and I just have to find a way to make it right."

The girls continued to sit on the beach for a little while longer. "Want to head back, you're missing your own party? Besides I have something to give you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry it's not much." Riley laughed. "I just hope you liked it, and I didn't know what to really get you."

"I'm sure I will or I'll just say I do." The two girls laughed. "Wait." Alex said as Riley went to get up.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry, for everything next time you talk to her?"

Riley shook her head. "That's something you have to tell her. I can give you her cell number if you want?" Alex hesitated before nodding. "I'll write it down for you when we get back. Come on you're going to miss Seth getting thrown into the pool."

"What?"

"Just seems like Summer would be the first to push him into the pool."

Alex laughed. "Sadly, you're probably right."

**Hours Later**

"We're going to head, before the sun comes up." Chloe said standing up.

"Nonsense, you girls should stay here tonight, we have plenty of room." Kirsten told them. The four nodded and followed her out of the room.

Summer stood up and yawned. "I'm going to head home, I have breakfast with my dad in the morning, or well a few hours. Happy birthday again Alex."

"Thanks."

"I'm tired myself, I'm going to go change into my spidey pj's, see you guys tomorrow." Seth waved and headed upstairs.

"And I have to spend the night in his room." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Happy birthday Alex." He shook her hand and left.

The remaining two girls looked at Sandy asleep on the couch. "I guess it's time to get you home to open your present." Marissa whispered in the blondes ear who's eyes immediately lit up.

"Lead the way."

Just before they got to the door Riley stopped them and handed Alex a piece of paper and smiled before yawned. "Bedtime. See you in a few days." The other blonde hugged Alex and then Marissa. "Thanks for inviting us, we had fun."

"Anytime." Marissa said, as the two girls left.

**Apartment**

Marissa and Alex were laying, Alex had her cell phone in her hand. "What did Riley give you on the way out?"

Alex took a deep breathe. "Brianna's phone number."

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going? Stay? Please." Marissa nodded and laid back down.

Alex grabbed the piece of paper off the nightstand and dialled the number. Her hand was shaking as the phone rang, and rang before someone finally answered.

"Hello Bri's phone, this Danielle. How can I help you this morning? If you want breakfast I don't deliver."

Alex was somewhat relieved that it was Danielle who had picked up. Nonetheless she was speechless, so she just hung up the phone.

"No answer?"

"Danielle answered, but I just couldn't say anything."

Marissa nodded. "I should probably call Kaitlin, but if I called her now she'd hire someone to shoot me and get rid of my body." Alex laughed. "What you wouldn't even protect me?"

"From Julie Coopers twin, I mean daughter, are you crazy? I happen to want to live."

Marissa rolled away from Alex. "Fine, I hope you like to sleep in the cold."


	11. Chapter 11

bApartment/b

"Are you nervous?"

"You have no idea. I mean in the playoffs it's one game and you're done, finished. All the hard work all season, and it just ends. I'm so far beyond nervous, I used to have nerves of steel, but its just been so long."

"I guess you're lucky Sandy is driving then. I wouldn't want to be die on the way there because you're shaking so bad you run us off the road."

Alex got up and headed towards the bedroom. "Please, I'm an amazing driver."

"Uh huh sure, I believe you."

An hour later there was a knock at the door. "Hey Seth."

"Hello ladies, ready to go?"

Marissa looked at Alex who nodded. "Think so."

"Oh wait before we go to the car I'll have you know there is an admission price." Alex raised her eyebrow at him as Marissa pushed him out of the apartment. "What? Come on give a guy a break."

Alex and Marissa sat in the very back, behind Summer, and the two boys. The brunette could tell the blonde was more nervous than she was letting on so she reassuringly put her hand on her leg. In return the blonde rested her head on the taller girls shoulder. Not to long after the girl was fast asleep.

"Yeah it's your next right I think." Marissa instructed Sandy how to get to the diner, where Alex was meeting the rest of the team.

"This the place?" He asked pulling into the parking lot.

"I think so." Marissa nudged Alex. "Hey sleepy head time to wake up we're here."

After thanking Sandy and Kirsten for the ride and giving them directions to the stadium Alex walked into the diner. She was thankful that at least for the time being Jodie and her friends weren't around.

Hearing laughter she turned her attention back to her team mates, and friends. None of them were talking but they were laughing at something. She walked over quietly behind Riley and saw the phone on the table.

"Breezy when are you going to come home and visit us, aren't we good enough for you anymore? And what are you listening to, is it club Brianna over there?" Chloe asked.

Alex stood quiet, the only one to notice her so far was Kimberly, and she wouldn't know that Brianna was her sister.

"When you leave I'll come back." The girls chuckled. "Aww, tear, please you know I love you. To answer your question because I'm feeling nice," they all listened carefully, especially Alex. "I'll be home, the next time you see me there, which means I'm not sure when I'll be home but you'll all be the first to know. And C-lo it's called dance music, but you wouldn't know anything about that because you can't dance. It's the song you sent me awhile ago but I just got the club mix, I'll send it to you later."

Riley finally noticed Alex behind her. "Sit." Alex complied and sat down next to her.

"Listen you little Abercrombie model don't make me kick your ass."

The girl on the other end of the line laughed. "Like you could, Ri looks at you and you cry like a baby, but no worries I love you anyways buttercup. By the way what's up with the nicknames? Every time I get on the phone with you people I get another nickname." Alex was staring at the phone, and it didn't go unnoticed by Riley.

She looked at Alex who nodded, telling the other blonde that she was okay. "You are an Abercrombie model booboo."

"Totally besides the point Ri, and your sister is dancing around the apartment like a fool."

"Oh so she's dancing like you?"

"No she's taking after you, seeing as though you two share the same genes." Alex couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Riley looked at Alex, telling her to say something but the other blonde kept her mouth shut. "Who taught you how to dance? Exactly shut up."

"Sorry I was drinking, and if I recall correctly it wasn't you." Alex was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well look at who decided to show up. Bri your lover boy is here." Meghan said as a tall boy with golden blonde hair walked into the diner.

He smiled and instinctively Alex checked him over. I This guy is dating my sister? Why does he look so familiar?/I

"I talked to him earlier, tell Danny I said hi."

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked.

The girl on the other end of the phone laughed. "To see if I can buy you a life."

"I have a life thanks."

In the background another girl was heard. "Good luck with that, a snake wouldn't trade his life for hers."

"You two aren't even here and you're ganging up on me. Aren't any of you going to stand up for me?" The rest of the girls at the table were silent.

Riley shook her head and whispered in Alex's ear. "Do you see what you left me with?" The two girls let out a small laugh, before Riley spoke into the phone again. "Wait, we need your expertise on something."

"Oh." Came the intrigued voice, looking over at her room mate, having an idea as to where this was going.

"We have our first play off game tonight, well soon actually. What do you know about the lions?"

"Their the kings, in this case the queens of the soccer field." Brianna slapped her best friend across the back of the head. "Ow."

The girls in the diner laughed. "San Fernando?" Brianna tried to sound like she wasn't sure when she knew what team the girl was asking about.

"Yeah."

The phone went silent for a second. "They have some speed in the midfield, solid defence but their problem is upfront. They don't score a lot of goals but they don't get scored on to often either. From what I know the only real threat is one forward, um number six or either, I can't remember. Alex should be able to take her though, she's quick and has skill but she's not the smartest with her movements. Good luck ladies kick some ass for me."

"Thanks booboo, well better get going to before Danny chops our heads off. Love you."

"Love you all too." Riley picked her phone up from the table and flipped it shut.

Brianna sighed. "Still clueless?" She nodded in response to her best friends question. "We better get going before our heads get chopped off. What is it?" Danielle knew something was bothering her friend. The taller blonde shook her head. "Brianna Angel? Oh you think Alex was there and didn't say anything?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad she's back with them and you said she sounded good, not like when she left so that's all I can ask for. Come on let's go."

Everything that Brianna had told them about the other team was true, and with almost to much ease the Mustangs destroyed the Lions 3 - 0. Everyone was now headed back to the William's, as per Mrs. Williams request, telling everyone it was to late to be driving back to Newport. To Alex's surprise Julie was even at the game with Dr. Roberts, who happened to love soccer back in his younger days.

They were all sitting in the living room making fun of the girls in their early teenage and even babies years. "Aww Alex look at you, even back then you thought you were a bad ass." Seth said referring to ten year old Alex and Riley jumping of the swings.

The door bell rang and Mrs. Williams got up to get it. "What do you think you two are doing? Don't you dare think about jumping!"

"But mom Ally and and Ri did it."

"Yeah mom, they did it."

Before their mothers could say another word the two smaller girls jumped on the swings. Everyone laughed and Alex and Riley shared a look. "You were such a bad influence Ri."

"Me you did it first."

Riley got up when the clip ended and left the room just as Mrs. Williams came back. "I didn't know you were hosting a party tonight Laura we would have just stopped by tomorrow. I heard the girls won again though, makes me happy."

"They did indeed, and it's not a problem."

At the sound of the voice Alex turned around and came face to face with her parents. "Alex?"

She stood up. "Mom, dad." To everyone's surprise, including Alex her mother practically ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. After letting go of her mother she looked over at her father.

He smiled. "You look good, well taken care of." She nodded and he too gave her a small hug.

"Take a seat you two I'll go get you some drinks." Laura Williams left the room once more. There was an awkward silence so Seth cleared his throat.

Alex snapped back from the daze she was in. "Oh right, sorry guys. Um mom, dad there are some people I'd like you to meet."

Sensing her tension Sandy stood up and extended his hand. "Sandy Cohen, my wife Kirsten Cohen."

"Mike Kelly, my wife Jennifer." They shook hands.

"Nice too meet you." Kirsten smiled.

Seth cleared his throat again, causing everyone to laugh. "This would be Seth."

"Seth Cohen, nice to meet you"

Alex laughed. "Okay, how about you all introduce yourselves I'm going to go see if I can find out where Riley went too."

On her way to out of the room, Mrs Williams stopped her. "Check Chloe's room." Alex nodded and headed upstairs.

"Hi, Julie Cooper."

"Neil Roberts."

"Summer Roberts."

Everyone looked over at Marissa. "Hi, I would be Marissa, Cooper, Alex's girlfriend."

Mike and Jennifer looked at each other and then smiled. "It's our pleasure to meet you Marissa, you and Alex should come by the house sometime for dinner. You're more than welcome anytime you'd like."

"Thanks."

bUpstairs/b

Alex decided to check Riley's room first but the door was open and the girl was no where to be seen. When they were watching the old home movies Alex could tell the drop in Riley's mood, even if anyone else couldn't see it she did.

Walking out of Riley's room and down the hall she was thankful that the name was still on the door. She quietly opened the door and found the other blonde sitting on the bed looking out towards the window.

Not wanted to intrude completely, Alex closed the door and sat on the floor with her back against the side of the bed, looking out the window. After a few minutes Riley spoke. "I just miss them more some days. They would have been there, probably playing with us if they were here, but everything happens for a reason."

"I'm sorry. I feel like it's all my fault, if it wasn't for me leaving Bri's knee would be okay and they'd both still be here."

"I used to blame you when something went wrong, but I got older and grew up. It's not your fault and you shouldn't be saying sorry. It all might have still happened or something worse could have happened we don't know and I learned that you can't live with the what if's."

Alex looked over her shoulder at her friend and pulled herself up onto the bed. "You'd be proud of them, get good grades, they try and stay out of trouble. Their healthy, at least most of the time." Riley chucked and sniffled a little bit.

"I'm sorry about hitting you, totally not best friend like."

"It was a long time ago, you're just lucky I didn't hit you back." Riley sniffled again.

"Hey, come here." Alex went to bring her friend into a hug.

"I'm okay, it's fine really." Alex looked at her, somewhat shocked. "Sorry I'm not the most open person anymore."

Alex nodded. "Can't even give me a hug?"

Riley thought for a second before leaning forward and giving her once best friend a hug. When she pulled away she got up and turned the light on. After her eyes adjusted to the light Alex looked around the room. It had changed a lot from the way she remembered it. There were a few pictures laying around, and the same picture that was in Riley's room of the four girls when they were younger sat in a frame on the nightstand.

"I'll be right back." Riley left Alex alone in the room. She sat still on the bed and looked around aimlessly. A picture on the wall caught her eye and she stood up to look at it. "That was a little while after you left." Riley said coming back into the room.

Alex turned her attention away from the picture and sat back down next to Riley on the bed. "They look so different how long after I left was that taken?" Alex was sure it had to have been taken more recently.

"Couple months, a few months tops." Alex mouth dropped open. "You should see them now, you wouldn't recognize them until they smiled. Definitely not our little babies anymore."

"Clearly not. What you got in your hand?"

"Oh, you're birthday present, I forgot to bring it with me the other day." Riley handed what she was holding to Alex.

Smiling she started ripping the wrapping paper off. Finally getting it all off, Alex looked at the present in her hand. "I didn't know what to get you exactly, I was going to get you a new soccer ball but I thought that was lame. I seen the broken one in your old room, and you always seem to be looking at it."

"I love it, thank you." Alex gave Riley another quick hug. "Ready to go back downstairs? My parents showed up and I'm dreading the blood shed."

Riley laughed. "Yeah I think so, thanks."

"Least I can do."

bDownstairs/b

"That's Alex? Wow they're really good."

Everyone in the room nodded, as Alex and Riley walked back into the room. "Holy shit! Turn that off mom."

"Riley."

"Sorry, but mom seriously why are your torturing us."

Her mother smirked. "What did I tell you about payback?" The parents laughed, and received scolding looks from their children. All of a sudden everyone's attention is turned back towards the t.v. when they hear music starting again.

"Who's that?" Summer asked sitting between Marissa and Seth.

Marissa shrugged but she had a good guess as she peaked over her shoulder and seen the look on Alex's face.

"The one of the right is my youngest daughter, Danielle."

"And the one of the left is my youngest, Brianna."

The Newport crew's mouths dropped open. "Then that mean, Alex totally has a sister."

"And she's hot." Summer smacked Seth.

"They're amazing." Kirsten said.

Julie nodded, "I'd say, they have some real spunk."

Alex looked at Riley who mouthed fifteen at her. Looked at the picture in her head and couldn't believe how much her little sister had changed.

bWeek Later/b

Marissa and Alex were lounging around on the couch watching t.v. and relaxing since it was Alex's day off and she didn't have soccer.

"I liked that video. Wait Mike Kelly, isn't your dad's name Mike Kelly, that's pretty cool." Marissa said as the credits for the music video came on screen, the producers name being Mike Kelly.

Alex blushed. "It's the same person."

"What?" Marissa's mouth dropped open and Alex nodded. "Wow."

"One of the reasons why I left, they couldn't handle my 'uncontrollable behaviour' and they it would look bad." Marissa was speechless. "They seemed different the other day though, more like how they were when I was a kid, except they weren't fighting."

In the bedroom Alex's cell phone kept vibrating on the table but it went unheard by the girls in the living room.

"I seen Jodie at the game again, does she always go?"

Alex nodded. "Most of the time Daniel is her uncle." Marissa nodded and rested her head against Alex's shoulder.

IFlashback - After first play off game

"Alex! Alex! Wait!" Jodie reached for Alex's arm and turned her around. "Would you talk to me please?"

"I can't, I have to go."

Alex turned to walk away but was stopped by Jodie again. "I'm sorry about what happened at the diner can we just talk about it please."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex walked away.

"I just want to work it out." Jodie sighed.

/I

An hour later Alex was in the shower and Marissa was in their bedroom when the phone started to vibrate again. "Alex your phone is ringing." Marissa said to Alex through the bathroom door, now holding the phone in her hand.

"Shit, can you answer it for me please." Came Alex's muffled voice.

"Hello?"

"Alex, please don't hang up. I'm sorry about the kiss at my place and at the diner and I really don't want to cause you any trouble, really I don't." Marissa's mouth dropped open, she knew that voice; Jodie.

Marissa felt like she couldn't breathe so she sat down on the bed. "I'm just really sorry Alex. I just got caught up in the moment, especially when we were dancing. I'm sorry." Marissa heard the phone click and she hung up the phone in her hand and stared at it.

Her anger building, tears welding up in her eyes. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it wouldn't go away. She sat there, completely still, shock taking over her body, her heart silently aching.

When Alex walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom she seen Marissa sitting on the bed. "Hey you okay?" It was a sincere question.

Marissa didn't look at her so she went over and placed her hand on the taller girls cheek. "What happened are you alright?"

"Don't fucking touch me." Marissa pushed Alex's hand away and stood up. Her anger starting to boil over. She got the suitcase from the closet and started throwing her clothes in it.

"What, what are doing? Marissa stop, talk to me."

Marissa didn't turn around, she couldn't look at her right now. "Do you know why I broke up with Luke, Alex? Because he cheated on me with one of my supposed best friends. I swore to myself I'd never let anyone do that to me and get away with it. I thought you were over Jodie but the truth is you never will be will you?"

Alex now knew who had called. "Please don't do this, let me explain."

"You lied to me Alex."

"Kind of like you did." Alex was trying to stay calm but the instant someone yelled at her, her defences went up.

"What were you trying to get me back or something. Does it feel good Alex? Because it shouldn't, at least I didn't kiss him or hell dance with him. We played hockey, with Summer and Seth. If you want Jodie that bad, I won't stop you, I'll get out of your way seeing as though it's what you want. You lied to me about where you were going and not for a second did I get mad at you when you told me the truth so go to hell Alex." Marissa walked out of the room with her suitcase.

"Marissa, wait! I love you."

"Don't say that. How can you say that and go around kissing some other girl? Love means nothing."

Alex grabbed Marissa and turned her around only to be confronted with a slap across the face. "I don't want to see you, ever!" The tears were starting to fall from her eyes, and not wanting to let the blonde see her cry she walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. A part of her wish Alex would chase her, but she knew that wouldn't happen, Alex wasn't a chaser and Marissa wasn't a follower, so she left and didn't look back, mad as hell she drove off.

Back inside Alex had her hand to the cheek Marissa had slapped. She spotted an empty beer bottle on the table. Picking it up she throw it across the room, when it made contact with the wall it shattered into little pieces, the same way her heart was feeling. Walking over to the fridge she opened it and grabbed a beer. Putting it on the kitchen table, next to her keys she closed her eyes as the tears started to fall.

Opening the beer she took a swig and put it back down, her back sliding down the wall that she was leaning on for support. Looking at the front door, the scene that just happened played over and over again in her head. She needed to get out of there and right now the beach wasn't the place. Once again she threw the beer bottle across the room, this time it hit the front door.

Gaining all the strength she could, she stood up. Grabbed her keys off the table and left the apartment, and knew there was only one place she could go and that was back to the place she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Laying on the couch, the girl heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and yawned. "Who the hell." She said to no one but herself as she dragged her feet, walking slowly to the door.

As she opened the door she was ready to yell at whoever it was that was bothering them so late. "Can't…Alex, come in."

Forgetting about the t.v. in the living room they walked upstairs to Riley's room. Alex sat down on the bed and moved so her back was against the headboard. Riley sat across the room on a chair, wanting to give Alex her space. No words needed to be spoken, she had an idea of what happened, or at least what it was about.

A few minutes later Alex started telling Riley what happened and the girl got up and moved over to the bed. For the first time in awhile, Alex cried, and cried so hard she put herself to sleep.

When she woke up, before she opened her eyes she prayed it was just a horrible nightmare and that Marissa would be laying next to her in bed. She opened her eyes slowly and instantly knew she hadn't been dreaming. The room was dark and Riley was no where to be found. Not finding the strength to stand up she hoped the girl kept the remote for the tv in the same place. Reaching over to the nightstand and opening the drawer she smiled.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Riley came in holding something behind her back. Walking around to the other side of her bed she sat down. "What you got there Ri?" Alex sniffled. The other blonde moved her hands from behind her back. "Chunk Monkey?"

"Two spoons and a two bottle of water." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Ri." The girl nodded and opened the lid and threw it into the trash, knowing it wouldn't be getting back on the tub of ice cream.

bNext Day/b

Alex left early that morning and Riley was now on the phone with Marissa, but she couldn't blame the girl. She understood but she really hoped that to two would work things out.

Later that day at practise Riley told Daniel that Alex might not be coming but just as she said the words Alex showed up, ready to go. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"Need to take me mind off of things and what's a better way than work a soccer."

"Good point."

bPlayoff Game # 2/b

Alex hadn't spoken or seen Marissa, even though she tried her hardest. Walking out onto the field she looked up towards the stands and seen the parents and friends, and was happy to see Seth, Ryan, and Sandy there to support to. They weren't Marissa though, no one was Marissa.

It was the worst game she played since being back and Daniel was less than pleased. If it wasn't for it being a team sport she would have been in some serious trouble. No matter how hard she tried though she couldn't stop thinking about Marissa.

She walked towards Seth and Ryan after the game. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem, but that doesn't mean we're not mad at you for what happened, it's just well we like watching girls play soccer."

Ryan hit Seth on the back of the head. "I'm not gonna lecture you Alex, wasn't cool but shit happens. I know Marissa though and she's beyond pissed, I tried talking to her but she doesn't take well to that. Especially after Luke she vowed to never forgive anyone who did that to her." Alex looked at her feet, exhausted and emotionally drained. "But, there's a difference." She looked up. "She wasn't in love with Luke anymore, she's in love with you Alex, it's written all over her face, she's just hurt right now, give it some time."

bDiner/b

The after game celebration was taking place at the diner and unfortunately for Alex Jodie was there. She gave her a look when she walked in and if looks could kill Jodie would have been dead ten times over.

"Do we know anything about the team everyone is talking about from the Northern Division?" Meghan asked Daniel.

"Not a lot, but I don't want you all thinking about that. One game, one opponent at a time." The girls nodded. "You just won have some fun, and I'm proud of you."

bLater that week - Daniel's Office/b

"You're positive it's them?" He sighed into the phone.

"95 percent certain Dan." The man said. The coach leaned his arm on his desk, holding up his head. "Are you going to tell Riley, Alex and the rest of the team?"

"No! No one can know, I'll tell them what I know but no names, nothing. It would throw off their focus and I can't have that."

"Aren't they going to know once they step onto the pitch though?"

"I'm hoping not right away. I haven't seen them play in years, what are we talking about here Steve? I haven't seen them play in years, and how is she even playing that's crazy." Daniel was now pacing his office.

"That's not even the worst of it, the whole team is solid, it's going to be a really tough game. With them it's hard to tell it's like they're giving it their all but you know how it is with them, so much more potential then they let on."

He let out a heavy sigh, and continued to pace. "How are they doing otherwise?"

"You're girls are doing fine, at least it seems that way. I should be home in a few hours, or did you want me to stay out here and do some more scouting?"

He thought for a minute. "Come home so we can go over your notes because if I know them there's a lot of them."

bNewport - Roberts Residence/b

Marissa and Summer were in the backyard laying by the pool with spiked ice teas when they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it, be right back." Summer got up and walked through the house and opened the door, before stepping outside and closing it behind her. "What are you doing here, you break her heart and you just think it can all go away by saying I love you? Doesn't work like that and if I didn't like you I'd do go rage blackout on your ass and why is your knuckle all red?"

Alex looked at her hand and shook her head. "Doesn't matter, can I see her please. Summer I know I screwed up but I miss her. I love her."

"You have an odd way of showing it, seems like you love Jodie more. Congrats on the win by the way, heard you played like shit though, serves you right."

Alex looked down and Summer grabbed her hand to look at it. "Seth told you?"

"He doesn't know sports, it's Cohen, Chloe called and told me. Did you punch something?"

Alex nodded. "The wall, I was drunk."

"Give it some time Alex, but she's hurting right now and as much as I can tell you are, you screwed up. It's going to take time, and things aren't going to be solved as fast as putting a band aid on it because this is a deep wound and stitches and a scar are going to be there for awhile."

Summer opened the door and went back out to the backyard. She sat down next to Marissa and chugged the rest of her ice tea.

"Who was there Sums?"

"Alex."

Marissa looked away and pulled down her sunglasses before she to chugged the rest of her drink.


	13. Chapter 13

bSoccer Stadium - Practise/b

The team had just finished practise and were now getting prepped for the final game. Alex was clued out, as she had been since Marissa broke up with her. She had tried to see the girl but the furthest she got was hearing the girl breathing on the phone and both of them staying silent.

"Ladies, I'm not going to lie to you or sit here and sugar coat things. We are going to have one hell of a game tomorrow. They haven't lost a single game all year, but they've been taken to over time. We're just as good ladies, so I don't know what you've heard about them but I want you to ignore it. Go home, get lots of rest, drink water like you're moving to the desert and eat carbs."

The girls got up and headed towards the showers. "Haven't talked to Marissa at all?"

Alex shook her head. "No I screwed up bad and I'm certainly getting my punishment. I'm thinking about moving back here, finding a place or I don't know maybe move home, save some money get back into school. Who knows maybe even get myself a scholarship to some university somewhere." Alex finished changing and headed outside towards her car

"Time for tough love?" Chloe asked. She got a nod in return from Riley who took off after Alex.

By the time she got outside the girl was already in her car about to pull out of the driveway. Running towards her car and pulling out her cell phone at the same time, she hoped to Alex would answer. The blonde threw her bag into the backseat and jumped into her car.

"Ri, what's up?…Same spot?… Okay see you soon."

Alex was leaning up against a railing over looking the ocean, off the side of a cliff. Within minutes Riley was standing beside her. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem but what's going on? I know it must be important this was 'our place to talk'."

"As much as I love you Alex, you can't come back here, at least not yet." Alex looked over at her friend and wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "As strong as you are Alex, you're a runner. When things get really tough you run, and you'll keep running."

Alex now knew what she was talking about and although she didn't like it she knew it was true. "There's no quick fix to this Alex, but she loves you we can all see that and you hurt her. She's not Jodie and she's certainly not your parents, give her time, let her heal. Running back here isn't the solution; I've wanted you to come home since the day you started shutting me out. I respected your choices as much as I didn't like them, it was your life. At the end of the day you made something for yourself, at least give it the chance to succeed, don't sell yourself and it short. I know this is some tough love but I think you need it."

Riley went to walk away but was stopped by Alex who brought her into a hug. "When did you become so smart."

"When my best friend left for bigger and better things. That and I had four siblings to look after."

"Four?" Alex was puzzled.

This caused the other blonde girl to laugh. "My brother, the other two and Chloe." Alex nodded and giggled.

"This is going to be hard, all I want to do is run. I don't know how I'm supposed to play the best game of my life without her there."

"Tell yourself she is there. Alex we both know your stronger than that, you can do this, we can do this. Besides I'm sure someone will tell her and try and convince her to come. You just think about playing and bringing home the championship, and whatever comes from that will come."

"For a second I thought you were going to push me over the cliff." Alex laughed.

"Too messy, besides I need you tomorrow. Wow I haven't been here in so long, since just after you left."

Alex nodded. "I missed it up here, away from everything, it all seems so far away."

Riley nodded. "Call Booboo?" Alex shook her head no. "Scared?"

"No, yes, no, I don't know. I called once but Danielle answered, and I haven't called back. It's wrong for me to just pop back into her life and try and be her sister, she clearly already has a whole group of them an doesn't need me. That's my fault I left and now I have to sleep in the bed I made."

"As much as we all love her, and she might as well be my sister by blood, no one in her heart will ever come close to you. You were her rock, but she's not exactly the little girl you left behind, she's been through a lot. Besides she's more than capable of taking care of things that get in her way. When you were living with Jodie after you left school and went to Modern Day, did Jodie ever come home with a black eye?"

Alex thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, she wouldn't tell me how it happened. I wanted to go after who ever it was but she refused to tell me." Riley gave her a look. "No way, she didn't."

"Oh she did, I was there. Jodie and the rest of the crew were prancing around like they had one some sort of prize. Joe got in her face and she told him off, Jodie stepped in and pushed her back. Before I could do anything, she decked her, right hook right across the face, I was very proud."

"So that's why Jodie never told me."

Riley shrugged. "If you want to see her?"

"Yes and no."

"Maybe after things settle down here we can drive up there, go and see them. They have an apartment just off campus, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we showed up."

"Sounds good."

Riley looked out over the cliff, out into the water as the sun began to set. "I actually have to call them get some tips. What'd you think about her the other day when you heard her on the phone?"

"It was hard, but good, she sounds completely different."

"Just wait till you see her, hell I haven't even seen her in awhile. You should head home though and I have to go over to the studio and teach those little runts a thing or two."

"Alright, thanks Ri, you're right, I'll wait but I just don't know how long I can do that."

bNewport/b

"Coop just talk to her, she loves you."

"Just like Luke did when he hooked up with Holly."

Summer shook her head. "Have you even seen her?"

"I've been with you the entire time, so no. I didn't stay with Luke after he did it why should I stay with Alex?"

She had a good point and Summer was searching for a loop hole. "There's a difference, Alex didn't sleep with Jodie." Marissa didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought, go talk to Alex."

"No, I don't know if she slept with her or not for all I know they did, so to hell with that."

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable."

Marissa shook her head. "No I don't. I uprooted my whole life for her, and before you say anything I know she didn't ask me to but I love her Sum."

"It's been almost a month and you haven't seen her, I love you sweetie but she's not Luke, and she said she loved you."

"To try and get me to stay." Marissa was beginning to tear up.

bNext Morning - Game Day/b

Summer and Marissa were outside eating with breakfast with their parents. Dr. Roberts was reading the paper and showed something to Julie who in turn showed it to Summer. "Ris, are you coming to the game with us today?" Marissa gave her mother one of her signature dirty looks. "I really think you should, I know a lot has happened but it would mean the world to her."

"I don't care." Marissa said coldly before getting up and walking inside.

Just before everyone was about to leave Summer attempted to get Marissa to come, one last time. When she entered the brunettes room she found her buried underneath the covers, curtains closed. "Coop, are you sure you don't want to come?" Marissa groaned.

Summer huffed. "Fine, but you're missing out Coop. You might want to look at this too." She through the newspaper her dad had been reading on the bed, with the sports section showing and a picture of Alex on the front.

After she heard the front door closing echo throughout the house she peeked from under the covers and looked at what Summer had thrown on her bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Diner**

Unlike usual the team was meeting at the stadium instead of the diner but Alex was craving a milkshake. As she was getting into her jeep and about to pull away, the car she always wanted as kid pulled up and parked beside her; a black Nissan 350 Z. She stared at the car for a second before looking at the clock and realising that if she didn't leave she was going to be late and Daniel would throw a fit.

**Tait Mackenzie - Soccer Stadium - Dressing Room**

The girls were all now changed and listening to Daniel who was giving them their last minute instructions.

"Like I said before this team is really good, and it's not going to be easy. But we are just as good as they are ladies, and you need to keep telling yourself that, confidence is key." He went over there positions on the chalk board and drew out their plays one more time before getting to what he had been avoiding.

"There are three players out there that I want covered at all times, one of which is the leading scorer and also leads in over all points in not only this tournament but in the regular season too."

"I thought Alex was the leading scorer though?" Vanessa asked.

Daniel nodded. "In our division yes. Alex I want you on number 17 like a fat kid on ice cream, Stacey number 15 and don't let her out of your sights. Riley that leaves you with the captain, number 8. Offence wins games, defence wins championships ladies so lets show 'em what we're made of." The girls cheered and got ready to head out onto the field.

**Parking Lot**

The Newport group were getting out of their cars when Seth started staring at two girls who were making their way across the parking lot. He nudged Ryan who for once agreed with him friend on something. "They're hot." They said in unison, which got them both smacked across the back of the head by Summer.

The group made their way over to the stands and immediately seen Riley's parents, along with the rest of the teams support group, including Alex's mother. When everyone got settled down Summer noticed Seth and Ryan looking around.

"Who are you looking for?"

The boys looked at each other. "Oh, just Marissa." Seth said and Ryan nodded.

"More like two girls that look like Abercrombie models."

**Back Inside**

As the Mustangs were making their way out onto the field the assistant coaches were talking. "Daniel are you crazy?"

"No, I'm smart and I'm here to win, the end."

"That's why you're the head coach." The crew laughed and made there way out into the packed stadium.

The other team was already out warming up and the Mustangs tried to size them up but quickly refocused on warming up themselves. It was useless to because the girls were either in tank tops of had their warm ups on, so you couldn't tell which number was who.

Alex looked up at the crowd and was shocked to see her mom, but happy at the same time. She locked eyes with Summer who shook her head and looked down.

"You alright?" Chloe asked, knowing what was going on.

"I'll be fine."

The girls continued to warm up and when the other team came in Summer noticed the two brunettes that Seth and Ryan had been goo goo eyed over. "Hey you two, sucks for you, looks like your little girlfriends are the enemy."

"The hot enemy." Seth just missed Summer's attack. "I love you." He tried to kiss her but she turned and gave him the cheek.

"Man I didn't know soccer players were so hot." Ryan said enjoying the view himself.

Summer shook his head. "Get over it Atwood, besides their too tall for your midget ass."

With that said the ref called captains and Riley met the other captain along with the ref on the middle of the field. The crowd watched as lips moved and the ref pointed to the two ends and then the coin in his hand. Riley nodded, and then the other captain who introduced herself as Amanda. They shook hands with each then, ran back to the opposite teams bench and shook hands with the coach before going back to their respective benches.

The coaches went over their instructions and the teams started to run to their positions on the field. Daniel watched and seen number 17 and realised that she wasn't in her normal position upfront as a striker but instead was playing center defence on the right. Quickly he called over Alex, Riley and Meghan. Be careful their playing smart, she can score from anywhere, I want 17 covered no matter where so is on the field got it?" They nodded. "Good now go kick some ass and make me proud." They ran out onto the field and as the ref blew his whistle to start the game Alex looked up into the stands. Not seeing who she wanted she pushed it aside and smiled, there was still a lot of support, including Jodie who gave her a quick smile.

The Mustangs had won the toss, so they opted to get the ball first. Vanessa passed the ball of to Alex, and the game was on.


	15. Chapter 15

If Daniel hadn't sent his assistant to do a scouting report on the other team he would have ever known that the two girls were playing. They had dyed their hair brown and so far not even Riley had recognized them.

So far the game had been really tight, and there were chances on both ends. Every so often Alex looked into the stands in hopes that Marissa would show up, it had yet to happen.

The best battle was definitely between the two best players in the league, Alex and number 17. Riley was finding it odd that number 15 wouldn't look at her, and could swear the girl seemed strikingly familiar.

It was nearing the half and it was 1 - 0 for the Mustangs. The Mustangs had a throw in close to the Quakes 18 yard box. Alex waited for the ball to be thrown in and was immediately marked by number 17 who just a little taller than she was. The wall was thrown in a cleared up the field by one of the other players.

The Quake earned a corner kick and number 17 moved up and was covered closely by Meghan and Alex. "Holy shit that girl is fast." Meghan mumbled to Alex who nodded.

"Believe me I know, I can't get a break." Just as she said that the ball got kicked out of the box and Alex was on it. She deaked out the defender and was on a breakaway, she thought she had it as she neared the 18 yard box. Before she knew what was going on she heard the crowd gasp and then she tumbled over the leg.

The ref blew his whistle, signalling the end of the half and not a foul. Alex looked around from her spot on the ground, and looked over at the girl that had just taken her out, amazed that she came back out of almost no where.

Alex stood up and dusted herself off and began walking back to her bench, she looked over her shoulder and seen number 17 trying to get up. She was about to go help her up when the girl stood and dusted herself off.

**Mustang Bench **

"Okay ladies, way to go so far. We're up and that's a good start but they're not going to back off." Daniel finished his speech and told the girls to stretch out and keep lose.

"Coach are you sure she played national she's not that good? Isn't she kind of old to play on this team too?"

He laughed at his players naivety. "Believe me she did, and she's a year younger than you. Do not underestimate her or any of them."

**Quake Bench**

"Are you alright? Where the hell is your knee brace?"

"In the car."

"I'm going to get it." The girl huffed before walking off. The trainer came over and started helping number 17.

**Outside**

On her way back in from the car the girl was stopped by the security guard who quickly realised she was playing and let her back in before he went back to arguing with a fan who was trying to get you in.

"Miss, I'm sorry the first half is over, I can't let you in."

"Please, my girlfriend is playing."

"And who would that be? Mrs. Clause?"

"Alex Kelly, please let me in." Marissa was almost on her knees.

Luckily for her someone was about to help her out. "Hey Bernie." The security guard looked over at the girl and raised and eyebrow.

"How do you know my name miss?"

"Dumb luck, Bernie Mac." The man's mouth dropped open. "Come with me." She reached for Marissa's hand and led her inside.

"Thank you so much. I'm Marissa." She stopped and extended her hand, which the other girl took.

"Danielle, call me Dani." Marissa had a questioning look on her face.

"You're…"

"Riley's sister, yes that would be me. I've heard a lot about you, glad you decided to come and no they don't know, so we shall keep this between you and me and call it even." Marissa nodded. "Sorry to be so short, but I gotta run, literally."

"Not a problem, thanks so much."

"Anytime." Danielle winked and ran off.

**Back Inside**

The clouds had been coming in and the sky was dark and there was a good chance that is was going to start raining. On all the days for it to rain in southern California, today was not a good one.

Danielle handed her best friend the knee brace, and Brianna threw it at the bench. They picked up with their ipods and headed onto the field to keep their muscles loose. As they jogged the width of the field they were being studied closely by a group in the stands.

"I know those girls from somewhere." Mr. Kelly said.

"Me too, I just can't place where." Brian Williams answered. Mrs. Williams gave a slight chuckle, having gone to see the girls a week before she knew what was going on but wasn't about to say anything.

"I really never knew girls could look so hot in sweats, even when they showed up they were hot in track pants." Once again Seth felt Summer's wrath right across the back of the head.

Just as the ref blew his whistler the rain started to drizzle and it only picked up from there. The Mustangs cheered one last time, before they heard the Quake chanting and jumping up and down.

The second half started off with a bang, and rain fall, heavy rain fall. If it wasn't the championship game the ref would have called it off. The loyal fans still in the stands getting somewhat wet but not caring.

Danielle, number 15, was getting ready to throw the ball in. Most of the team moved into the 18 yard box and the Mustangs couldn't understand why, the girl wasn't throwing it in relatively near there.

Riley heard Daniel tell them to watch out and move in, and she screamed it to the rest of the team. As they all watched the girl move away from the line, before running forward and flipping before releasing the ball. As if she knew exactly where the ball was going the captain, Amanda, jumped into the air and headed the ball towards the net. The Mustangs goalie, Melissa dove for the ball but it sailed past her into the back of the net.

With the game now tied at one, the rain pouring down Alex was drained. As much as she tried to push her out of her mind all Alex could think about was Marissa. There was a foul and a player went down. Alex was getting increasingly frustrated, it seemed like no matter what she did it wasn't good enough and she had almost no energy left in the tank.

She hung her head, completely drained, cold and soaked from head to foot. It was this type of weather that she used to love playing in but the thought of going home to a cold bed, without Marissa started to creep into her mind. She heard the whistle blow and her mind went back to the game. Alex went up for a header and was challenged, she won the ball and flicked it forward. When she landed however, because of the wet grass she slipped and twisted her ankle slightly. She couldn't get up right away and when she tried Riley ran over and put her hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay down.

The trainer came out and looked at her ankle. She got on the stretcher and play continued as she got her ankle tapped up, and before anyone noticed a difference she was back out there. The whole time Marissa watched for the ground level entrance, and when she seen Alex fall her heart stopped.

It didn't seem possible but the rain started coming down heavier. One of the Quake players lost her footing and turned over the ball. It was a chance Chloe picked up on and she knew exactly where Alex was going to be. She booted the ball forward and it landed in stride with Alex. This time there was no hesitation, the goalie was way out so Alex lobed the ball over her head. Everyone in the stands was sure it was a goal, when Brianna yet again ran back and cleared the ball off the line, twisting her knee as she did so because of the rain and mud on the field.

The crowd gasp and the Quake surrounded her as the ref called for the stretcher. However when it got there Brianna waved it away and with a little assistance stood up and started to walk off, the pain evident on her face. It would have been clear as day as to how much it hurt had it not been for the rain. Applause was heard from the crowd as she ran off the pain or at least tried.

With only a couple minutes remaining, the game still tied and the rain still coming down hard, it seemed as though the game was never going to end. Ever since Alex's last break away Brianna made she to stay back. The referee's assistant help up the sign showing two minutes of over time the game started to get gritty and was very back and forth.

Brianna moved up and without looking behind her, Danielle passed her the ball, time was ticking down and she was a few feet over half. Daniel seen what was going on and screamed to his team to pressure the ball. Vanessa went out and got deaked, Brianna took another half step down the right wing and booted the ball. No one even expected it to even go near the net as everyone watched the ball. The thought was the same in everyone's mind except for a couple people and that was no one could score from where Brianna had kicked the ball.

The goalie followed the ball back and tried to punch it away but missed and the ball hit the bottom of the crossbar and into the net, putting the Quake up 2-1. Daniel hung his head quickly before picking it back up with a smile on his face. The final whistle sounded and the Quake dog piled Brianna before they got up to shake hands with the other team.

The two teams, wet, tired, battered and bruised, lined up facing each other and began to go down the line giving each other high fives and saying good game. Brianna and Danielle looked at each other nodded. As they walked down the line, at this point thankful for the rain they averted the Mustangs gazes. Standing just in front of their coaches the two Kelly sisters were last to shake each others hands.

"Good game, take care of that injury." Alex shook the girls hand and smiled.

Brianna hesitated for a second, looking at her sister for the first time in years. "You two, way to make me run and make sure you ice that bad boy." They nodded and walked towards their respective benches.

**Mustang Bench**

"How the hell did she score from all the way out there, that's impossible and how did number 15 know she was going to be there, does she have eyes in the back of her head."

Daniel let out a soft chuckle. "They're just that good." Daniel gave the team a quick speech but told them he'd talk later when they were inside and less soaked.

There was a very quick trophy presentation, and the Quake and their fans cheered as they raised the championship cup over their head. Minutes later the girls were all walking inside to try and get dry and bandaged up. Alex looked up, blood seeping through both socks around her knees, defeated and heartbroken. Her eyes connected with Marissa's even through the rain. She began running, with a sudden burst of energy, towards Marissa and when she got there she picked the girl up without thinking and spun her around. Putting her back down, the two soaked girls stood there staring at each other.

"You came."

"Of course I came. Seen that article about the team on the front cover, how could I not be here."

Alex raised her hands to Marissa cheek and wiped away the water, which was a mixture of tears and rain. "I'm sorry."

"I know, but don't think I'm not still mad at you because I am but I couldn't miss something that's so important to you."

"You're important to me." Marissa could hear how raw Alex voice was, and the emotion behind it. So without a second thought she leaned in and kissed her . "You better go get changed, you're soaked and cut up."

Alex smiled. "I'd rather be out here with you."

"Cheesy aren't you." Alex nodded.

"Only when it comes to you."

"Hey Kelly, let's go." Alex turned around to look at who was talking to her but to her surprise they weren't talking to her but to number 17.

"Come on Kelly let's get a move on I'm soaked." Riley and Chloe came over and smiled at Marissa. "We need to get dry, and so do you, party at Ri's place, I think everyone is meeting in the parking lot." Chloe told Marissa as they walked off. She smiled once more at Alex before trying to find her friends and family. Alex on the other hand disregarded the other girl being called Kelly and figured it was just her first name.

She may have lost the game but right now in her mind she had won the girl, and that was way more important to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Diner **

Everyone had gone back to the William's to celebrate even though they didn't win second was amazing. It was now about 11 pm and the teens were hungry so they decided to head over to the diner, leaving all their parents to talk.

When the group walked into the diner they sat at their table, most of the team had gone home or out, so the group wasn't that big. There was a group of guys sitting at the table across the diner from them, and Alex recognized two of the guys as Riley and Chloe's boyfriends. She also recognized the guy she thought was her sister's boyfriend from the phone conversation she had heard earlier.

"Who you staring at Alex?" Chloe asked.

"That guy over there, I heard you say he was Brianna's boyfriend. He looks familiar for some reason and I can't figure out why." Alex moved over so Marissa could sit next to her. The rest of the girls that knew Alex from before laughed. "What?"

"His name's Cody, you knew him when he was a lot smaller than that." Alex's eyes went wide.

Marissa laughed at the look on her girlfriends face. "Cody Hall?" Just as she said that the diner door opened and a small group of guys walked in and sat with the others.

"Damn who is that hot piece of ass." Summer said as her and Marissa checked out one of the guys that walked in.

"He's totally gorgeous."

"I could eat him with a spoon." Marissa nodded as the other girls laughed, Alex's jaw was practically on the floor.

The girls were dying of laughter. "Yes, Cody Hall, he grew didn't he. You're sister caught the good fish."

"My, my, my."

"Stutter much? Ssstutter stutter…I know when you're lying…stttutter." Everyone looked at Chloe. "Okay I'll stop singing now."

"Hey ladies, how have been? You skippers weren't in class the other day." Alex looked up and was greeted by sparkling green eyes and light brown hair. "Alex Kelly, nice to see you again, you played well by the way. Good to have you around these parts again." He stuck out his hand, and she shook it. "You look good by the way, I like the hair, and nice tattoo." He looked around at the people he wasn't familiar with at the table and smiled as Cody walked over and stood beside him.

"Sorry, phone call, they want to talk to you for a second." He said to him.

"Excuse me." The two guys walked away, and everyone looked at Alex.

"I take it we just met someone's ex." Seth laughed.

Everyone looked at Alex and Marissa smirked at her. "No way, you two dated." Alex blushed.

"They did, from like kindergarten till, well yeah." Riley filled them in.

Marissa nodded. "Good job hun, he's like you're Luke but less of an ass."

"And he never played water polo, football player." Everyone at the table laughed at Alex's confession.

After a few minutes the two boys and a few of the others came back over and pulled over some chairs. Before long they were all finished eating, all bored and not wanting to go home even though it was almost midnight.

"What do you say to swimming back at my place?" Riley suggested. They all nodded except the ones from Newport.

"We don't exactly have bathing suits with us." Ryan answered the questioning looks.

Riley laughed. "Good point. Seth my brother might have some trunk for you although you're a little more on the skrony side but some of his older stuff might fit. Ryan if u weren't such a midget I could help you."

"It's okay man, we got you." Blake told him.

"What about us?" Summer piped up.

Riley thought for a second. "I got an extra that might fit you." Vanessa told her.

"Alex you probably have some in your room, for you and Marissa." Alex's eyes widened, that meant going back into that house.

"I might if my mother didn't throw anything out."

"It's all still there." Alex nodded and they all got up. Once outside Alex realised she left her purse inside so she went to get it.

When she did she noticed Riley's phone on the table and picked it up. Turning back around she was greeted by Jodie. "Hey, awesome game today."

"Thanks, excuse me I gotta go."

"Alex wait." Jodie grabbed her arm and spun her, the momentum causing her to almost fall into to Jodie, as Riley walked in.

"Why can't you leave her alone?" Alex heard Riley say.

"Butt out."

"Seriously Jodie, stop please."

Jodie huffed. "I thought you and Marissa broke up."

"So you did know it was Marissa and not me on the phone. It's games like that, Jodie, that don't sit well with me. Leave me alone and leave Marissa and everyone else I care about alone while your at it."

With that said the two friends walked out of the diner and over the their cars. "Took you two long enough, what'd you do eat meal while you were in there in." Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Ladies, the guys are going to come with us, meet you back at your place Ri?" She nodded at Matt, who happened to be her sister's boyfriend.

Once they got back to the house they found the adults sitting in the family room, pretty, drunk loud and telling stories. Riley motioned for Alex to go talk to her mom as she head upstairs. "Oh and Alex do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"There's a cd in your sisters room, labelled Orchid Rose, and another labelled 33 can you grab them for me? Thanks you're a doll." With that she finished making her way upstairs.

Marissa and Alex walked into the family room, and over to her parents. "Hey, mom." She almost choked out.

"Yes dear."

"I was wondering, if I could well, if I could." Her mother motioned to her father who handed her the keys. "Thanks."

"We never changed the locks darling, your key still works." Alex blushed. "You don't have them anymore, it's okay there is a spare set.."

"In the kitchen next to the fridge." Her mother smiled and nodded.

Alex and Marissa walked out of the house and Marissa went over to the car where as Alex continued to walk down the long driveway. "We're walking?"

"Follow me." Alex offered her hand to Marissa who obviously accepted it. They walked the length of the driving before stopping because of traffic.

"Wow I never noticed how nice that how was." Marissa stated. When it was clear they walked across the road. Alex typed a few numbers into a keypad which opened the gate. She lead Marissa up to the driveway and up to the front door of the house.

Once inside Alex slipped off her flip flops, and her bare feet meet the cool floor. "This is your house?" Alex nodded. As she headed stairs. "It's pretty big."

"My mother is like yours, I'm telling you." Marissa laughed and continued to follow Alex.

Marissa looked at the large double doors at the end of the hall. "My parents room." Alex told her, as they walked towards the doors. Alex paused at the a few feet away from the others. Marissa figured it was Brianna's room, as she watched Alex take a deep breathe before opening the door and turning on the light.

"What's the matter?" Marissa asked as Alex moved into the room slowly.

"It's a guest room." She said confused as she walked in and took a look around.

Marissa smiled. "Where's your room?" She hoped it would ease the tension she could see building in Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Follow me."

The two walked down the hall and around the staircase. Alex opened the door and turned on the light. Marissa walked in and looked around before jumping onto Alex's bed.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Marissa flopped onto the bed.

"Comfy." She winked at Alex who walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a small with four doors, one each wall. Alex opened the door to her right and walked in, causing Marissa to get up and follow her. "Damn nice closet Kelly, not as nice as mine but that's okay."

"Here." Alex threw Marissa a white bikini with a pink floral pattern on it, before pulling out a bikini for herself.

Alex went to walk by Marissa but was stopped by the girls lips. "I've always wanted to make out in a closet, and 7 minutes in heaven doesn't count."

Alex let out a soft moan and broke away. "We can't, at least not right now there a people waiting for us. That's a guest room, the bathroom in it is amazing, you can get changed in there, while I get changed in my old room so that nothing starts." It was now Alex's turn to wink as she backed up into her old room.

A few minutes later she was changed and ready to go in search of her sister's room, but Marissa hadn't come back yet. She looked around her room waiting for Marissa, nothing had been moved, and it was almost like she never left. She had been home at Christmas but never ventured upstairs and the visit lasted only an hour which is why she figured she hadn't seen her sister.

Walking over to her desk, she spotted a letter addressed to her. Sitting down on her bed she contemplated opening it for a few seconds before finally deciding too.

_Hey, don't know if you'll ever see this or not but what the hell. If you're looking for some of your cd's they're in my room. Which isn't down the hall anymore, well it is but the hall is a lot shorter. I guess that's all I really have to say, and I hope you're doing well._

_Brianna._

Alex wiped the tears away before getting up and walking down the hall. She knocked on the door. "One sec, but I think you need to come in here." Alex heard Marissa through door, and it sounded like she was in the bathroom so she walked in and looked around the room. Marissa emerged from the bathroom and watched as her girlfriend took in her surroundings, a single tear fell from her eye as she looked a picture that was on a shelf. It was of her and her sister not to long before things started going down hill.

"What's wrong babe?" Marissa asked gently.

There was a long pause before Alex answered. "We used to talk about how when she got older she'd take this room. My parents never let her switch when she was younger, because, well we never really knew. I can't believe after everything she still moved in here."

Marissa watched as Alex walked around the room looking at pictures, none of which we very recent but more recent since the last time she had seen her sister, or so she thought. "We should get going before they start to worry or party without us."

"The cd's?"

"Oh right." Alex walked over to where the stereo was and looked at the cd's. There weren't many there but the ones that were, were neatly organised. "I found one I can't find the other."

"Check the player." Alex pushed the button to open the cd changer but its didn't open she figured she had to turn it all on. When she did the loud music started playing, causing her to smile and shake her head before pressing stop. Opening the changer she seen the other cd and grabbed it.

"I bet she gets it from you." Marissa laughed, as she followed Alex out of the room.

"We get it from my father."

It had been about forty five minutes and everyone was still hanging out by and in the pool, listening to music and having a good time. The adults were still inside having a good time, when they watched the two dogs, that were laying on the floor, get up and run towards the door.

They went back to their conversation, when they heard giggles coming from the door, and the sound of hyper dogs. Mr and Mrs. Kelly as well as Mr. Williams mouths all dropped in shock. The Newport adults were merely confused. Mrs. Williams just let out a small giggle of her own.

"No way." Was all Mr. Williams could say.

"Wow dad you really have a way with words, don't you, I feel sorry for mom." Danielle ran over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Look at your hair, its brown." As he stated the obvious Mrs. Kelly jumped up from her seat and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"I can't believe it, look at you. Where are the crutches, and oh my god, you two, no?"

Brianna backed away and went over to hug her father and then Mr. Williams, as Danielle did the same to the Kelly's.

"Oh they did, and it was quite funny although I don't think their sister's are going to think so." Mrs. Williams said.

"You knew?" Her husband asked, causing her to nod. The Newports sat silently not sure what was going on so Sandy let our a small cough.

"Sorry, we're just shocked. It turns out our enemies turn out to be our daughters." Brian Williams introduced the Newports to the girls. "This is Danielle…"

"And this is our youngest, Brianna."

Meanwhile Summer had come inside to get her phone, and was stunned when she walked by the kitchen but kept walking.

"Riley? Why are there two Abercrombie models standing in your kitchen talking to our parents?"

Riley shrugged. "I have no idea, probably just some family friends, people are always coming in and out of this house at all hours of the night." It was late and she wasn't paying much attention.

The group of teens continued swimming and singing. Okay so it was more like the guys trying to rap.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot. I'm hot cause I'm fly you ain't cause you not. This is why I'm hot." The girls were all laughing.

"Come to think of it those girls kind of looked like two of the girls you played against today." Summer said to Chloe who raised an eyebrow.

Chloe started thinking and thought her only idea to be impossible so she just shrugged. As hot stuff by the pussy cat dolls came on and the girls started dancing. Riley took over and started dancing circles around the guys.

"What do you think you are the next pussy cat doll. I think you missed the auditions for that already, sorry." Danielle standing by herself, Brianna still inside finishing the conversation she was having with the adults. Everyone's heads turned towards the sound of the voice.

Most everyone's mouths dropped open except for the teens from Newport and the two girls boyfriends.

"Besides, you can't dance." They heard another voice say.

"No way in hell, it can't be?" The two girls laughed at Chloe's comment.

The two girls smiled as Riley ran over to them, followed closely by Chloe. "You totally kicked my ass out there you little cracker." Riley hugged her sister as Chloe hugged Brianna.

"And you, what are you doing? Where are the crutches and since when are you allowed to play again?"

Alex was still very confused at the two brunette girls standing in front of her not sure of who they were but when she heard crutches something in her clicked. She looked at the one girl, she recognized as number 17, but looked at her differently this time. That smile she knew that smile. "Oh my god, it can't be."


	17. Chapter 17

**William's Backyard**

The girls were hugged by a few more people before Danielle's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?…Hey…Yeah at home…are you mentally unstable? Why tonight? I wanted to go surfing in the morning." Brianna cocked an eyebrow at the other girl. "Okay, fine yeah we're on our way, don't get your panties in a twist."

Riley should her head at her sister. "What's going on?"

"We have to jet, coach is all we have to leave blah blah."

"Why do you guys have to leave so soon?" Meghan asked,

Brianna laughed. "Because unlike some people we have to go to class." At first Alex thought that was a jab at her, one which she was going to take.

Meghan scoffed. "Hey, I go to class Miss Abercrombie. I got to class…when I have to."

"Are you ever going to drop the Abercrombie thing, it's getting annoying." The younger Kelly huffed.

Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Nope, and there are three reasons for that. Let's begin with the obvious, it's practically all you wear."

"That's not true, I wear Billabong when I surf thank you."

"Hun if Abercrombie made surf wear you'd be all over it. The there's the fact you actually modelled for them, so it sums up to no, you're always going to be Miss. Abercrombie to us." Brianna shook her head.

"Sorry guys but we better get going. We'll be home soon, and I'll even make an appearance along with this one next time and you can all twenty question me then." Brianna smiled at everyone and pet the dog that wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't really look at Alex until her sister turned away. The girls said goodbye and headed back inside.

**Three Weeks Later**

The Kelly's sisters hadn't spoken since that day on the soccer field. Alex had tried to call her sister but every time the girl picked up she didn't know what to say so they sat there in silence for a few minutes before Alex finally hung up.

Things with Marissa were going well, and they were trying to rebuild their relationship even though Jodie had tried several more times to try and put a wedge in that. The Latina had finally given up and things were going smoothly, or at least smoothly for around Newport.

Alex was sitting on the couch in her apartment thinking about things, Marissa and Summer were out shopping for an outfit to wear that night to the All American Reject concert at the Bait Shop.

_Flashback_

_Alex was sitting on the edge of the pool when Riley walked over and sat down next to her. "You okay?" Alex nodded. "They look different, well mostly the brown hair, I can't believe I didn't even recognize them." _

"_When did they get so tall?" She whispered_

_Riley thought for a second. "They just started to grow and still haven't stopped, Bri wasn't that tall the last time I seen her." _

"_They looked good." Riley nodded and wrapped and arm around Alex. _

"_Probably because they are, but they wouldn't want you sitting here like a bump on a log and neither would Bri." Riley looked up and winked at Marissa who started laughing. _

_Alex looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend in the pool. "What is so funny?" _

"_You in the pool." She said in between laughs. _

_Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not in the pool though." With that said Riley used all her strength and pushed Alex into the pool before leaning over and killing herself laughing. _

_When the blonde surfaced she looked at her friend and then her girlfriend. "You are now." _

_End Flashback _

A few hours later everyone was at the Bait Shop including Alex's friends from L.A. Unfortunately Alex got stuck working the bar, since it was so busy, but kept giving herself long breaks.

The group was sitting upstairs at a table when a rather tall blonde walked over. "So which one of you wants to be my dirty little secret."

Riley practically jumped up when she seen her sister. "What are you doing here? You never told me you were coming. I see you've gone back to being a blonde, welcome back to the club."

"Take a breath before you turn blue would you. You know how the other one is with AAR so we figured why not. Now move over, I'm tired, Bri drove all the way here."

"And you're tired?" Chloe asked.

Danielle nodded. "Yep, of you, already and it's been like what? Two minutes. Where's Alex?"

"Downstairs working, so I guess proper intro's are my job then. Danielle, this is Marissa…"

Marissa nodded. "We met, she got me into the game, nice to see you again though." They shook hands.

"They're your friends then you take over." Riley laughed and sipped on her drink,

"This little one here is Summer, my best friend, her boyfriend Seth who, by the way has the hots for you, then there's Ryan, I think he has a think for Brianna."

Danielle laughed. "Sorry we're taken, and call me Dani, everyone else does."

"Where's the other one?"

"Downstairs getting me a drink, hopefully a strong one." Riley glared at her younger sister. "Oh give it up you know we drink and you drink too so shove it, and I love you."

**Downstairs**

As the band played Alex was getting increasingly frustrated, all she wanted to do was hang out with her friends on her supposed night off. She looked up for a minute and seen a tall blonde with brown undertones, and sparkling blue eyes like her own. _Nah, it couldn't be. _With that thought she went back to helping the customer.

The girl walked up to the bar and waited for someone to notice she was here. As she did her best friend came down from upstairs since one of their favourite songs was playing, Dance Inside.

Several guys came over and tried to get them to dance but they stood their ground and said no thanks. Danielle turned back around to face the bar and was about to call for a bartender when Alex came over. "What can I get you?"

"You in a bikini, on the beach." Brianna shook her head at her best friend and continued to watch the band. Alex on the other looked like she was about ready to hit the girl. "Forget it you're not my type, I'll go for your girlfriend upstairs, Marissa right?" Danielle was trying so hard no to laugh at the anger she seen growing in Alex's eyes.

Brianna turned around and stopped her best friend. "Go away and leave the drinks to would you?" Danielle walked away and started laughing. "Two bottles of water please."

Alex turned around and the got two bottles of water and placed them on the table. Brianna handed Alex a ten dollar bill told her to keep the change, before smiling and walking away.

_I know that smile from somewhere. _Alex felt like an idiot for not remember where. Before she could give it much more thought people started asking for drinks.

A little while later Alex had had enough and decided to head upstairs and spend some time with her friends and watch the band like she was supposed to in the first place.

"Wow they are more amazing than I ever thought." Summer said to Chloe who nodded.

Riley's cell phone rang, she was going to ignore it but then checked the caller id. "What's up where'd you go off too?"

"Downstairs come dance with us you fools."

"Alright we'll be right down." Riley hung up her phone. "I'm going down to dance, who's with me?" Summer and Marissa jumped up. "Come on Alex, you know you love to dance."

"Yeah she really does." Marissa winked, which caused Alex to shoot up, not wanting her girlfriend to embarrass her even more.

The group made their way downstairs. "Hey everyone thanks for coming out tonight, we hoped you liked the show, this one goes out to all of you."

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Riley spotted her sister and stopped causing everyone else to stop. When Alex did, she turned to face the band and was also face to face, for the first time in four years, not including the soccer game, she didn't know who the girl was.

The two sisters stared at each other before Brianna smiled just like she had at the bar. _I knew I knew that smile. _Alex squeezed Marissa's hand tighter. Marissa nudged Alex a little.

"Hi." It was almost a whisper and she wasn't sure if her baby sister who was no longer a baby heard it.

"Hey."

"Save it for later you too, music now talk later." Summer and Chloe turned the two girls around.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

Everyone in the Bait Shop began to sing along with the band.

"When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along"

After the song ended people started to clear out, and Alex went to pay the band. When she was done she went back upstairs to where everyone was sitting.

"So you're Alex's sister huh? The other Kelly?" Alex felt like she walked in at an awkward moment.

Brianna nodded. "I haven't been called that in a long time, and yes I am."

"Then where's the wife beater? I thought I was like a Kelly requirement?" Summer asked.

"Because it is." Brianna took off the, of course, Abercrombie shirt she was wearing to reveal a light blue wife beater, Summer just shook her head. "It's in our blood what can I say. I blame personally blame dad, he started it." Alex nodded in agreement.

Before long the group was outside about to head home. "Where's Alex?" Brianna asked Riley once they were outside.

"Nat asked her to stay and finish some paper work why?"

"I gotta go, say bye to her for me?"

Riley nodded. "Ah, why you leaving so fast?" Brianna looked down at her knee and Riley gave her a hug.

**Apartment**

Alex got back to the apartment not to long after everyone else, and the first person she looked for was her sister and she frowned when she didn't see her. Looking at Marissa, she shook her head and went over and gave Alex a kiss.

**Next Morning**

Alex woke up tangled with Marissa in bed. She made her way to the kitchen and decided that she was going to make breakfast. Just as she as starting though she heard a soft knock at the door. She looked at the clock and smiled that it was a decent hour and thankful for not having to tell someone off so early in the morning. She rinsed her hands off and made her way to the door.

When she opened it, the girls back was to her. "Can I help you?" The girl didn't turn around so she said it again but nothing. Finally she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

She pushed her sunglasses onto her head and took out the ear buds she was wearing. Alex laughed, she was definitely still the same Brianna in some aspects. "Hey."

"Hey, did you want to come in?"

"No, it's cool, thanks." They stood in silence for a minute, before Marissa broke the silence.

"Who's at the door Al?"

"Brianna." Marissa raised an eyebrow, both girls had thought the other Kelly sister had left the night before. "It's Jodie if that's what you want to know."

Brianna's face twisted, insulted that Alex would even say her name in the same sentence as Jodie's. Alex moved the door back to reveal another blonde, the taller girl waved and Marissa smiled. "I didn't lie." Marissa laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you seriously think I was going to leave without talking to you?"

"I'd deserve."

"You're damn right, but I'm not like that. I actually came by to see if you wanted to maybe go catch some waves with me?"

Alex's face couldn't have been brighter. "Are you serious?"

"No, normally a goof, but yeah I'm serious if your interested." Alex moved the door opened.

"Come on in, I'll get my stuff."

Brianna walked inside and Alex told her to sit on the couch. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Alex walked into the room and got ready quicker than Marissa had ever seen.

"You even get ready that fast for me, I'm so not putting out anymore." Alex kissed Marissa and Brianna stood up and headed towards the door.

Once outside Alex grabbed her surfboard out of the shed. "My jeep is this way."

"All my stuff's in my car, would you rather take that?" Alex looked at her funny. "I'm 17 I can drive now." Alex let out a smile laugh.

"Sorry it's just kinda hard to believe."

"It's cool."

The girls walked for a minute or two before Brianna went and stood beside what looked to be the same Nissan 350 Z that Alex had seen that day before their final game.

"This, this is your car?"

"No, I'm going to boost it. Come on get it before we get caught." Alex strapped her board to the roof along with the other one. Before getting into the car she looked at the other surfboard. It was light blue in the middle it had a set of angel wings, with IAngel/I in between them. At the end of the board were the initials IAK/I

Once she got in Brianna started the car and followed Alex's directions. "You look good, healthy."

"I am, you look good too."

The girls spent the morning just surfing without a whole lot of talking. They were now laying in the water, laying on their boards.

"I'm sorry." Alex said out of the blue.

"Cool, I'm over it, was a long time ago. I was really mad for a long time, mostly when you were in the house and ignoring me but I became my own person."

Alex nodded. "I can tell. You grew, got your ears pierced, more than once, you modelled for Abercrombie, your dating a hot guy, soccer star. Wait does that mean that you're the one Danny said." Alex's mouth opened.

"Yeah." She blushed. "I'm good at what I do what can I say. Not like you're the same either so close your mouth. I like the purple streak, and the new tattoo on your arm."

Alex laughed. "Yeah I wanted one I didn't have to hide from the rents." They went back to laying in the sun in silence.

"Ally?" Brianna said softly a few minutes later.

Alex smiled, no one had called her that in years. "Breezy?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex paused. "What's with the surfboard?"

"Angel for my middle name for obvious reasons, and the AK here, for your initials. You always had my back, so after the accident I put your initials behind me, as a symbol for you watching my back."

Alex felt like crying. "Can I see it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please."

Both girls sat up on their boards. Brianna pulled her long board shorts up a little to reveal the large scar on her knee that made Alex wince. "Why didn't you call me."

Brianna shrugged. "We're Kelly's we're stubborn and I hadn't seen you in god only knows how long. It was something I wanted to handle on my own and I did, I was in a bad place and the only person who could pick me up was me."

"You are way to much like me."

"I know mom says it all the time."

**6 Months later**

It was the first day of summer soccer training for the West Side Mustangs and so far there had been no surprises. That is until about half way through practise.

"Everyone take a knee." The team ran in and sat in front of their coach. "So we have two new additions to the squad this summer. Be hard on them but not to hard, and show them how it's done although I'm almost sure they could show all of you."

With that said Danielle and Brianna walked over and smiled, putting down their bags. "We figured you could use some actual talent." Danielle said, before the her sister through a water bottle at her.

**Newport**

"How was practise, or were you really somewhere else." Marissa said laying down next to her girlfriend.

"I didn't lie, I was at practise and I have the bruise my sister gave me to prove it."

"You sister is playing?" Alex nodded. "That's awesome so does that mean they're moving back down this way."

"Yep, finally get to spend some quality time with her."

Marissa smiled and snuggled closer. "You seem happy."

"I am, how could I not be I got the most beautiful girl laying with me."

"Brownie points for you."

Alex rolled over on her side to look at Marissa. "You know what would make me happier?" Marissa leaned forward and kissed her. "Well that of course, but would you move back in with me?"

"Are you sure?" Alex nodded. "Of course I will."

For the first time in a long time Alex Kelly was finally completely happy with where her life was and she wouldn't change it for anything.

**THE END**

A/N: So that's is thanks for all the feedback, hope you liked it. Cheers and thanks again.


End file.
